


The Right Teacher

by CuriosityComplex



Category: Rizzoli & Isles, Rizzoli and Isles, r&i - Fandom
Genre: Adolescence, Baseball, Coming Out, Crush, F/F, Growing Up, High School, Moving Out, Rizzles, Rizzles au, Tutoring, happiness, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityComplex/pseuds/CuriosityComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stubborn-as-ever, young Jane must keep her grades up in order to keep playing sport. Despite her distaste for the past tutors she's had, she's willing to give it another try. Her tutor though, is definitely more than she was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note:  
> I do not own, nor did I create any of the following original TNT characters.  
> This story is an original written by CuriosityComplex.  
> Any infringements or concerns, please don't hesitate to contact me.  
> Hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> PS: Originally posted on Fanfiction.

 

Maura, tutor – 26

Jane, student – 18

* * *

 

It was sixth period and Jane was ready to pull her own hair out. After listening to Mr Cheever the economics teacher babble on about god knows what, she focused her mind on hanging out with Frost after school.

Finally, the bell rings and Jane couldn't be faster out of her seat. It's only Monday, but she's already over it. Before she even reaches the door she's interrupted by the buzz of her phone.

_Jane, won't be home until six.  
Don't forget your new tutor will be there at four._

_Kisses, ma._

She sighs. I'm not a kid anymore… And it isn't like I haven't been home by myself before.  
Pausing for a moment, she shrugs and looks around. Coming down the hallway is Frost, smiling.  
"Hey Jane, still up for the mall this afternoon?"  
"Nah, I wish. Got a text from ma. She set up a session with some stupid tutor. If I miss it I won't hear the end of it. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you though. Tomorrow, after school – pizza?" She says hopefully, attempting to make up for bailing.  
"Don't even worry about it. Good luck with tutoring and, hey, remember… you don't get the grades you need, she'll pull you out of baseball." Frost remarks, trying to refocus her.  
Sighing once again, the words, "Don't remind me" leave her with a low growl. "See ya, Frost. Hope you find something good to do this afternoon. Bye"

Jane lives close enough to walk home, but today she gets the bus so she can swing by the shops and grab a soda. From there she dawdles home, with no real intention of being on time for this new tutor. After all, the last one she was set up with mumbled his words and probably hadn't showered in the past six years. How was anyone supposed to learn with that sort of distraction? Psyching herself up for it though, she too knew that if she couldn't keep a B- average, there was no way in hell she was going to be allowed to play baseball and that wasn't something she was willing to risk.

It's 4:05pm by the time she gets home and has she walks along the path at the front of her house she is almost startled by the figure waiting on the porch. Wearing a tight black skirt and a green shirt. The woman's blonde hair actually glistened in the sun. Approaching the front door, she stutters out the words, "C-Can I help you?" Completely forgetting that this could in fact be her new tutor.  
The woman smiles with the kindest eyes, and confidently holds out her hand. "My name is Maura Isles. I am waiting for Jane, I believe. I am her new tutor."  
Slowly, Jane reaches out to shake the woman's hand, still quite mesmerised by the sight of her.  
"Ah, yeah, that would be me." She says while looking aimlessly to the floor around her feet. "Those are some serious heels, you got on."  
Maura chuckles politely before suggesting that perhaps they go inside.

Jane directs her to the dining table. "Excuse the crap," she says pushing her little brothers' video game cases and used napkins to the other side of the table. Ever the honest, Jane continues on with, " I'll be honest, I haven't had much luck with tutors in the past. I have to keep my grades up if I want to play sport, but some of the people I've been set up with are just so… Let's just say we haven't really gotten along."  
Again, Maura smiles politely and says, "Not to worry. There's something to be said for finding the right teacher, and sometimes that just takes time." Her words almost put Jane at ease, which is unusual for someone she's just met. "Why don't you tell me what you subject you think needs the most work and we can start there?"  
She's quite amazed at how calm and welcoming this woman's tone is. Usually people respond with a little more hostility to Jane. Looking around she says, "Probably Human sciences. It's just so mushy but they expect you to know everything there is to possibly know." She pauses, "Oh! What do I call you?"

Maura's face has lit up ever so slightly since the mention of Human sciences. "You can call me Maura, if you'd like. And Human Sciences and Biology were my favourite subjects at school, so I really hope that I can show you the enjoyment that I found in it."

Jane would usually roll her eyes at such a blatantly nerdy remark, but there's something about the woman before her that makes her supress this response. "Okay… well, I guess that's an advantage. I really should warn though that I'm not exactly that great at it." Pulling the giant textbook out of her bag, she dumps it on the table before taking a seat. By this point, Maura is already sitting at the table watching the younger girl's movements as she fumbles through her own bag fetching a blank exercise book and her pencil case. She goes on to ask Jane what topic they've been working on in class.  
"We've been looking at the body's immunity response,"

"Immune response," Maura spurts out almost involuntarily.

"Yeah, that." Before she continues though, Jane notices that the tutor has written her name on the front of the exercise book. "You have a whole book for me?" She says, sounding a little surprised.

Without a moment's hesitation, the older woman responds with, "Yes, of course. I have a separate book for each of my students. It's way that I can review the topics we've covered or plan to work on with a minimal margin for error. And as we go on, I'll add books as needed."

"Trust me, I don't think we'll be needing more than one." As she says this, Maura's face develops a small frown.

"May I see your workbook, please?" She asks, ever so politely. Jane slides it over and watches as she begins to scan through the pages. Though the woman spends barely any time looking at each page, she is sure that she can actually her machine's turning in her tutor's head. Looking up with a slight sense of confusing conveyed on her face she says, "I see no reason for you to doubt your abilities. Your work is sound and I see no reason for you not to be able to maintain the marks you need, if not actually achieving much higher ones. Perhaps we should review your study habits."

At this Jane lets out a small laugh before rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Ah yeah, that doesn't really happen. Besides, the teacher doesn't like me anyway."

Once again, showing a slight frown, Maura pulls out a sheet of study methods for Jane to review herself and pick which one she thinks might be the most beneficial for her.

Puzzled, Jane looks up at the woman and asks, "That's it. To look at the sheet for homework and that's it?"

"For today, yes. And I'll see you again on Thursday, and we can discuss the options you've chosen. For now, I will leave you to your afternoon and look forward to seeing you again." The woman, with her ever-so polite and pleasant composure , stands and gathers her things as Jane stares in awe of the fine figure. A smile creeps onto her face momentarily before she realises and quickly tries to put on her cool and calm façade again.

"Well, ah, thanks…"

"You're very welcome. I have no doubt that we'll work well together."

 


	2. Chapter Two

The next day at school, Jane is more distracted than usual.

“Hey! Rizzoli!” Frost shouts from across the hall.

She can’t seem to stop thinking about her new tutor. She was so polite. And even though she was quite reserved she was kind in this illusive manner, which only made her more curious.

“Hey Jane!” Frost rephrases as he gets closer to the obviously spaced out girl.   
With still no response, Frost choose to playfully punch her shoulder as he approaches since his words don’t seem to be working.

“Ow!” She remarks, and in a flash she’s back to the real world. “What was that for?” She says while rubbing her shoulder as if she’s actually hurt.

With a sarcastic smile, Frost says, “Well hey, it’s not my fault. I was calling you and calling you, but your head was somewhere else. What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Have you got maths up first?” She deflects.

“Yeah, then Human Sciences.”

The words light up her face, but she tries to hide it. “Alright, I’ll see in second period then. There’s the bell, don’t want to be late.”

Jane has IT up first, but it wouldn’t have mattered if she had a magic class, the young girl had one thing on her mind. By the time period two came around, she found herself actually trying to pay attention in class as she passed notes with Frost about how annoying Ms Blacke, their HS, teacher was. She had slipped the piece of paper she’d gotten from Maura yesterday into the back of workbook. Continuously, she peeked back at it with the slightest of smiles each time.

 

  * •••



That afternoon as Jane and Frost head to the local pizzeria/arcade, Frost notices that she’s still distant.

“Hey Jane,” He says kindly and carefully.

“Mm…” The girl eloquently responds.

“What’s been with you today? It’s like your head has flown away to another planet or something.”

The colour in Jane’s cheeks changes to pink, just enough for Frost to start squealing and poking Jane mockingly.   
“Who is it?” He says playfully. “Tell me or start teasing and won’t stop.” Holding back the laughter, he can see Jane’s barely visible blush progress to full blown rosy cheeks.

“Shut-up,” Jane says with a smile, nudging him nearly off his chair.

By this time, Frost is laughing aloud and has been for the past minute or so to the point of tears.

“Jane’s got a girlfriend… Jane’s got a girlfriend.” He sings mockingly.

As Jane’s smile begins to change into a snarl, Frost knows it’s time to stop. So for the remainder of the afternoon they eat their pizza slices and chat idly. Frost’s cheeky smile is not far behind though.

  * •••



By the time Thursday morning rolls around, Jane has managed to settle back in to life without being completely buried in thoughts of the kind Maura Isles.

At midday, her phone buzzes and rings with a reminder that reads: “ _Tutoring = Baseball 4pm_ ”  
And with that, her mind is gone again, and Maura is all that’s there.

After school she sprints home to tidy up the crap that her family have left around. Thank god the boys aren’t home this afternoon, she thinks to herself. Mrs Rizzoli is baby sitting for the neighbours this afternoon, and has left a snack in the fridge labelled _“Have fun at tutoring.”_

Jane lets out a sigh of relief knowing that they’ll be left alone.   
The doorbell rings. “Crap!” She utters before taking a deep breath and heading to the door.   
As she opens it she is greeted once again by the immaculately dressed Maura Isles flaunting her beautifully kind smile.

“Hello Jane.” The words practically float from her lips.

Nervously, and without a word, Jane smiles politely and gestures for her to come in.

“I hope you had some time to look over the sheet I gave you?” She says with unwavering eye contact.

“Ah, yeah. Um… I like the part about highlighting the important stuff and then writing notes from it. But I guess I also liked the idea of talking through the topics repeatedly. I just thought that maybe it would help me remember if, you know, I had someone to work off.” Jane blushes ever so slightly.

“Wonderful. We can most certainly give those a shot.” She says with a smile that sparkles.

 

As Maura goes on about T-Cells and B-Cells and lines of defence, Jane mindlessly takes notes to try and understand it better. All the while she has an inner monologue running that just won’t budge.

_God, she’s beautiful. Her hair waves and shines. And her smile. God, her smile! It’s like that smile is just for me. Who am I kidding? She’s probably just being nice. I bet she doesn’t even think about you after she leaves. She’s probably not even thinking about you now._

_But… I don’t know. I guess there’s a chance I’m not imagining it…_

“Jane.” She says, putting her hand on her shoulder.

At that moment, Jane is frozen in disbelief. _Her touch is so gentle…_

“Jane, have I lost you somewhere?” She enquires.

With a couple of quick blinks and a shake of the head, Jane says, “Oh, sorry. Yeah. Yeah, I’m with you _. [I’m with you]_ I just got distracted for a second. Do you mind if I grab a drink?”

Maura nods politely, with this look of sadness that’s hidden in her smile.

“Um, do you want something?”

At this Maura’s smile widens a little. “Yes, a glass of water would be lovely. Thank you, Jane.”

She practically runs to the kitchen, before exhaling a sigh of relief. Reaching for the glasses she thinks to herself, _Focus. Focus!_  
Taking another deep breath, she heads back towards the dining room where Maura is waiting patiently.

“Thank you,” she says taking the glass from Jane. “Jane.”

“Mm?” Short and concise, with no eye contact made.

“Is everything alright?” She asks.

 _God, those gentle eyes… Fuck._ “Ah yeah, of course.” She says, almost shyly. This was not like Jane at all. She felt completely at the mercy of this spectacular form of a woman whom she has only known for a few days.

Again, Maura smiles politely and they get back to work.

As she is reading over one of the sheets about the second line of defence, Jane swears she can see Maura watching her out of the corner of her eye. And not just like, as a tutor does. But… it almost feels like there’s something else there.

 

Before they both know it, the hour is up and it is time for Maura to leave.  
On her way out, Maura gives Jane a puzzled look.   
When Jane notices, she promptly responds with a playful, “What?”

Maura smiles again. “Nothing. I will see next week. If you have any questions about the work between now and then, just write them down and we can go over them on Tuesday.”  
Jane nods. “Thanks. Have a good one.”

“Thank you Jane. And you. Take care.” She smiles again, her polite façade unphased by anything.

 

 

_Was she looking at me… with those beautiful eyes…?  
No. Don’t be dumb._

With a slouch and frown, Jane collects her books and retreats to her room for the afternoon.

She texts Frost to talk about the homework from Human Sciences, trying not to suggest that there might be something on her mind. Who was she kidding though? Frost knew exactly what was on her mind.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it and I would love any feedback you have. Feel free to be brutal.  
> Hope you're happy and well. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter Three

Over the next few days, Jane tries to study really hard for Human Sciences. Part of her knows that she needs to keep her grades up. The other part of her, the much bigger part, knows how much she wants to impress her new tutor.  
So, other than a few idle conversations with friends and family, and the interruption of school classes and teachers yapping on about boring things, Jane’s mind is quite focused.

By the time Tuesday rolls around, Jane is off with fairies. Fairy, to be more accurate. Whose name happens to be Maura.  
When she arrives home she makes sure there is a clean and tidy space on the table for them to work, and that her school work and all her neatly (well, neat for Jane) organised notes can be easily seen and reached.  
The nearer to 4pm it gets, the closer Jane’s stomach gets to her throat. But she can do this. She knows she can.

There’s a knock at the door. _Here goes…_

“Hi Maura!” She says whilst reminding herself to calm down a little. _Be cool, be cool._

“Good afternoon Jane, how are you?” She asks stepping inside. She too is becoming more at ease with the situation of being in a new student’s house.

“Ah, good. Good. You?” Jane’s voice still sounding a little flustered but the nerves are settling ever so slightly.

“Well*” She corrects, and Jane blushes a touch. “I am also well, thank you. Shall we get started?” Maura’s face lights up noticeably when she’s sees all the work that Jane has gone too. Jane is still staring at her books, but Maura’s line of sight has shifted to stare at the talented young girl before her. _She truly is remarkable…_ “See, I knew you could do it.” She says, with a smile lighting up her face. “Well then,” she pauses, “Let’s get to it.”

Jane has definitely now noticed the smile that is practically plastered on Maura’s face. Even when she’s thinking or talking about the work, the corners of her lips are turned up just a little, and her eyes continue to glisten with interest.

The two young women begin talking through the work Jane has done and the notes she has made, and as discussed in a previous session they are trying to use different ways of talking through important points that will help Jane to remember them. One style that Maura said she found particularly helpful in high school was if someone could ask her questions in different ways and she would try to answer them.

With each question, Jane is a little more surprised when she knows the answer. And Maura’s smile grows ever so slightly with each correct response as well. It gets to the point where Jane is quite excited and the two women have now turned their chairs to face each other.

“Okay, last question. And I’m not telling you what topic it’s on beforehand.” She smiles, “You know this, I know it!”

These words inspire Jane to have belief in herself. So when asked the question, she scans her brain endlessly until she knows she’s found the right answer. Shyly but surely, she utters the words in the form of a question, “Is it a result of the body recognising a foreign antigen and trying to defend itself?”

Without a word, a big smile appears on Maura’s face as she nods also excitedly.

Completely unwittingly, Jane smiles back and for a moment forgets that Maura is her tutor. She leans in and kisses her on the lips. For a moment she swears that Maura has closed her eyes and is kissing her back, but in truth the kiss is over in just seconds. There is nothing, followed quickly but a look of shock and guilt on Maura’s face. Jane though, Jane just smiles before looking back at the work. “I’m sorry,” Jane says quietly, not really sorry at all. She loved it.

“I – uh, I’m,” For the first time since they’d met, Maura seems lost for words. In a short time though, she has regained her train of thought and eloquently says, “I too apologise. It was very unprofessional of me. I assure you it won’t happen again. And it would not in anyway offend me if you wanted to request a different tutor.” Her words still a little rattled.

Now Jane is concerned though. Did she just screw everything up…? “Why would I want a different tutor?” She says, fearful that she may not have a choice.

She sighs, “Well, Jane, it was wrong of me to have kissed you then. It goes against all ethics and morals that I have as a tutor, and I wouldn’t want you to be negatively impacted by the fact that it happened.”

A small fire has begun burning inside of Jane as she says, “Negatively impacted? Negatively impacted? Seriously? What was really so wrong? I mean, I wanted to. I consented. And you seemed to as well. We aren’t that different in age, so so what?”

Maura stares at her for a moment with a sadness in her eyes. “It’s just… unethical, and you don’t deserve to get hurt by it.”

“Screw ethical!” And without another though Jane pushes in and kisses Maura hard, with her fingers ever-so gently tracing up the sides of the older woman’s waist.

Maura doesn’t stop it. In fact, Maura pushes back against Jane, standing up slightly so she can get a better lock on her lips. She too has allowed her hands to begin wondering up the other’s back. A shiver of excitement runs through her which only intensifies the feelings.

Before they both know it, they’re both standing with Jane pushed back against the table, holding eachother tight as they continue to kiss passionately. Their hands becoming more adventurous as they explore each other’s bodies. Maura’s fingers have been dancing around Jane’s hips for more than a couple of minutes and she is finding it hard to keep it together.

“Just take me,” She moans, bringing her hands down to Maura’s and guiding them to the button and zip on her pants. Maura can take instructions and does as she’s told, while Jane’s hands begin to hitch up Maura’s neat and smooth skirt so she can get rid of as much space between her hands and Maura’s perfectly toned ass.

At that moment, the sound of jangling keys arose from outside the front door. Jane’s face is frozen in disbelief and Maura has jumped back looking paler than a ghost. Thankfully, Maura, always well presented in company, composes herself in just a couple of moments. Not to detract from anything that had just happened, but she knew how possible it was that if they didn’t stop would ruin things for them both.

Jane has simply became a little annoyed and upset at the fact that they’ve been interrupted, but tries not to let it show.

As the door swings open they’re greeted by her two brothers. Annoying as ever.  
“Hey Jane,” Tommy yells.

“Hey Jane,” Frankie mimics, as the two head down the hall to their rooms.

And just like that, they’re gone, and so is the moment.

Maura smiles half-heartedly, before saying, “Perhaps we should get back to work…”

Jane stares blankly at Maura before turning back to the table and getting her pens and papers back in the right order.

They work for a little while, the entire time Jane well-aware that Maura has been staring more and that she’s pretty sure that she’s been waiting to say. Still a little uneasy about what had just happened, at least the being interrupted part, she doesn’t say anything.

It five o‘clock and Maura has started to gather her things. Since the ‘incident’ the words they’d exchanged had been short and on topic. As they head towards the door, Jane says something quietly.

“I’m sorry.” No eye contact, no gesture, just I’m sorry.

Maura turns back from the door with a similarly quiet and understanding smile.  
“Would you like to maybe go to a café to study this Thursday?”

And with that, a touch of confused happiness sneaks onto Jane’s face as she looks up at her.  
“Um, really?”

“I just think maybe you could concentrate better away from the commotion of your family and the pressure that it may put it on you. So, yes.” Maura’s words so clinical as she perfectly shows off the power of her brain.

“Oh,” not entirely sure if there are other implications of her words. “I mean, sure. There’s this place a few blocks from school if that suits you? I mean, it’s away from the arcade, so not many of the kids from my school go there.” There is a sense of hope in Jane’s jumbled words.

“I am sure that would be fine,” she says with a smile. “I’ll see you then.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the brief update. The next chapter will be up in the next few days. Sorry for the delays. Feel free to leave some feedback, good or bad. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and I hope that you’ve enjoyed it so far.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you’re happy and well. C:


	4. Chapter Four

At school on Thursday Jane receives a text message from her mother asking if she would like a snack for tutoring this afternoon.

_No ma, it’s alright. We were just going to study at a coffee shop where I could concentrate without the boys around._

Jane could feel the look of horror on her mother’s face as she read that message. She was preparing herself for the Spanish Inquisition.

After six missed calls, Jane is finally able to answer one at lunch time.   
“Hey ma, sorry I was in class.”

“So you could text but you couldn’t call?” Mrs Rizzoli says flustered and a little angry at the number of unanswered calls.

“Well, yeah, ma. I can send a text secretively. It’s kind of hard to have a full on phone call in the middle of class.” Jane tries to say almost innocently, all the while her stubbornness and sarcasm holds strong.

With a slight grumble, Mrs Rizzoli returns with, “Don’t you make up excuses. That’s not even the point. What’s wrong with studying at home?”

Jane sighs. “Nothing ma. It’s just a little hard to concentrate with boys around. And besides, this way I won’t be in anyone’s way either. And I’ll be home by 5:30.”

“I just don’t understand. How can you study in a coffee shop anyway?” Still searching for a reason to say no to her daughter.

“Ma, please. You know how important baseball is to me. This way there won’t be family or other people I know there to distract me. Please ma.”

Reluctantly, Mrs Rizzoli agrees. “But you call me when you get there, and when you leave. And if you’re not home by 5:30 on the dot you can forget about baseball because you’ll be grounded.”

Jane sighs once again. “Fine ma, can do. I gotta go. See ya later.”

Jane hangs up the phone and slouches back on the bench behind her with a sigh of relief as she allows a small smile to show on her face.

\---

As Jane walks her way to the nearby coffee shop, she has a thousand things going through her mind. _Is this a date? Are we actually going to study? Was she just asking to be polite? Where should I sit? Where would she like to sit?_ How the hell was she going to keep her cool.

Much to her surprise and relief, she arrived to find Maura waiting in a booth located in the centre of the right wall. Maura was sitting, poised, on one side of the table and she had gotten glasses of water for the two of them.

“Hi,” Jane says with a persistent glimmer of hope in her voice.

“Hello Jane.” She says with a smile while gesturing towards the opposing seat.  
“Would you like something to drink or maybe for afternoon tea?”

 _Always so polite and thoughtful._ “Are you having anything?” Jane, a little scared to make the first move.

“I was considering getting a latte.” She says without missing a beat.

“Oh sure, I’ll get it for you.”

“Don’t be silly, Jane,” she says flaunting her most beautiful smile. “I will get it. And would you like anything?”

“Ah, no. It’s okay. Thanks – Ah, thank you.” Jane says, still a little shy as she digs through her bag to find her books.

By the time Maura returns with her table number, Jane has laid out her books and pencil case and is staring out the window, nervously tapping her fingers on the table.

“Shall we begin?” Maura says with a subtle smile.

Jane just nods and glances down at the table.

For a while they work with only the required use of words. But soon Jane’s curiosity gets the best of her as the words “Why are we here?” burst out of her mouth.

Maura shoots a look back to Jane. A moment later, she says, “Well, we are here to study.”

Jane lets out a small sigh.

“And we are here to talk, if you’d like.”

With that, Jane smiles and looks up hopefully. “Really? So, this isn’t just …”

“Jane, you are a smart, confident and kind young woman. You can make your own decisions about what you want. I think we should study because I think you really do enjoy participating in baseball.”

Jane shrinks back into her seat.

“But at the same time, it appears we have developed quite a connection and I think it would be beneficial to your growth if we nourish that.”

“So, is that your science-y way of saying you’d like to be a friend as well as a tutor?”

“If that’s what you would like, I believe it could be something good.”

Feeling a little more at ease, Jane says, “You know, maybe I would like a drink. I’ll be right back.”

As Jane walks away, Maura stares in awe of her complex confidence and wit.

When she returns with a soda, she slides back onto the booth seat and suddenly has a smile on her face. Her eyes smiling even more. By this time, Maura has had about half of her coffee Jane notices.

As they continue to study they talk a lot more fluently and with less tension in the air.   
Conversations of work head towards laughter more often than not, and every time they both find their smiles growing as they notice the other’s smile.

“Hey, can we study here from now on?” Jane asks shyly and hopefully.

“That sounds perfect. We can certainly do that.” Maura smiles once again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. My head has gone missing. Hope you enjoyed it though and would love nay feedback you may have. And sorry for the errors. I think I’ve fixed them now!
> 
> Hope you’re all happy and well.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

Time between tutoring sessions is no longer constant. It seems to fly or, at least, seems to pass Jane by while she isn’t paying attention.

As for Maura, she too is finding herself thinking about Jane in her own time more often than before. She truly believes that Jane is a remarkable and resilient young woman. Every now and then though, she even allows herself to ponder how truly stunning her physical form is though as well. Quite tall, with a beautiful glow, it’s hard not to notice the way her face lights up when she smiles, or the flow of her thick and wavy hair as she moves.   
Maura hasn’t felt this comfortable with anyone this quickly in the past. Certainly not a student either. But that just makes her more attracted to her, almost as if she’s forbidden. With thoughts like that though, she quickly cuts herself down and insists on going over the moral and ethical responsibilities she has to herself and to the girl. She knows they aren’t that different in age, and she too knew what it was like to have a teacher, tutor or professor feel like they care for you and how that feeling can be misconstrued, also.

In herself, she decided to take it slow and to let Jane guide how quickly their relationship was to progress, if it was to progress at all. In the meantime, she would just try to stay very aware of her actions and the pace of it all.

When Maura arrives at the coffee shop on Tuesday afternoon, she is once again the first one there. She chooses to sit at the same style table but one across as the original table is being used by some other patrons. She is only a couple of minutes early and decides to wait for Jane before ordering anything.   
She pulls out her compact and makes sure that her hair hasn’t gotten too messy. God forbid Maura have a stray hair.

Before she knows it Jane is standing next to the table brushing her hair out of her face.

“Hey,” she says casually.

“Good afternoon Jane. Would you like to sit?”

“Ah, no.” She says without batting an eye.

Maura begins to feel some anxiety build in her stomach.

“I am just going to go tie up my hair first, actually.”

_False alarm, Maura._

As she returns from the bathroom, Maura quickly notices that Jane’s lips are now slightly fuller in colour with just a hint of shine. Without saying why, Maura just smiles approvingly.

“So, where should we start today?”

“Why don’t review what we have covered so far and evaluate what’s most likely to be on any future examinations?” Maura says professionally.

“Sure. But! I was hoping that maybe, as well as getting to know the work, I could get to know you a little better too.” She says with an almost devilish smile.

Maura develops a light blush, but Jane is well aware of its presence.

“I suppose that would be alright. However I think it is important that we still get some work done, so what if we have a system going? For example, for every 15minutes of work you can ask one personal question. If you work well, that is.” Maura propose practically.

“How about for every 5minutes?” Her devilish smiling growing larger.

Maura scrunches her nose up as she looks knowingly back at Jane, completely aware of the game she was playing. “How about 12minutes?”

“How ‘bout 7?” She shoots back, barely letting Maura finish her sentence.

Maura smiles and relents, “How about 10?”

Jane nods, before adamantly stating, “Well, let’s go then!” Trying to move the process along as much as possible.

 

For the first ten minutes of work, both women have a smile hiding just behind their lips.

“You’re recall is really improving, Jane. Have you been studying differently?”

“Yeah, ah, I’ve been highlighting notes that are in the syllabus and then writing them out so I get them through my head.”

“Well, it is working. You should be proud. And I am quite proud of you too.”

That’s the thing that makes Jane blush.   
“Okay, okay, so question time! Hm…” She pauses, “What is your favourite colour?”

Maura raises an eye brow before glancing sideways as she thinks. “I would have to say black.”

Jane lets out a small chuckle at that. “Really? Are you secretly a goth or something?”

Scrunching up her nose, “No!” Letting out a small laugh herself. “I just think it is a very versatile colour. It goes well with everything, it can be dressed up or down, and I think it has a certain simple elegance about it.” She says content with her answer.

Jane smiles, “That answer is very… you.”

“Alright, now let’s do some work,” Maura responds.

“But I just thought of my next question!” Jane implores.

“You know the deal, you agreed to it.” She pauses and her tone changes from teacher to friend as she says, “Come on, Jane,” and she just smiles gently.

Jane gives in with a sigh, and for the following ten minutes she is fidgety and rather unfocused. Far better things on her mind, obviously.

Maura is well aware of her restlessness, but will not give in to her. Even though she too is now a little curious about what question could have her so otherwise occupied.

The end of the ten minutes couldn’t have arrived soon enough for Jane, and as soon as the time’s up, she practically bursts out with the words, “What type of underwear do you like?” Spoken with the most mischievous of grins on her face.

Maura laughs, before returning to her calm composure and says, “I like boyleg. The lacy kind, that cover about half of the cheek. I believe they are quite flattering. And I just like lace.”

Jane just stares, jaw to the floor with eyes wide.

“Are you alright?”

“Ah, yeah, I just – I just didn’t think you’d answer.” She says with a smirk.

“I did say I would.”

“Yes, you did…” Still quite overwhelmed by the answer.

“Since I answered, do you think I could ask you a question?”

“Sure, shoot!” Jane says hoping that a change of topic will benefit them.

“What sort of underwear do you like?”

Suddenly blushing, Jane says, “Ah, no. That’s not going to happen.”

“Oh, come on,” Maura pleads, “I won’t think any different of you. Besides, I already know what the hip line of them is like.” Maura says with a cheeky smirk.

And, with that, Jane’s blush goes from a pale pink to a deep red. She grumbles, “Fine, if it means we can move on, I like boyleg too. But the kind that go down your thighs a little. And I like cotton, because it’s comfortable. And I like black. Are you happy?”

Maura just smiles before saying, “Yes. Incredibly actually. I think that perfectly suits you and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Jane lets a small smile of her own show as she makes eye contact, once again, with the remarkable woman before her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> Thank you so much for reading this! I really hope you’re enjoying it. Would love to hear your feedback, good and bad. 
> 
> Hope you’re all happy and well.  
> Thank you again!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read my work so far! I really hope you’re enjoying it. 
> 
> I admit, it’s taking a slightly different turn than I expected, but it will definitely get to smut soon enough. Promise. 
> 
> Hope you’re all well.

Jane has something big she wants to talk to Maura about, but she’s pretty nervous about it. In the time it takes to walk from school to the coffee shop, Jane’s practically in a panic state. _Breathe, Jane, breathe!_ In all of the parts of her brain she has searched for the possible outcomes, she can’t seem to get a definitive answer regarding what’s about to happen.

When she walks through the front doors, she is put to ease by the smell of the familiar coffee shop and what she knows comes with it. But looking around she doesn’t see Maura. She checks her watch, _3:59_. Jane takes a sit at one of the usual booths, and tries just to get the words straight in her head. _So, I was thinking that, if you wanted_

“Hello” Maura says with a large smile on her face. “How are you?”

Still a little startled, Jane tries to make the sounds into words. “H-Hey! Good, thanks. You?”

“I am well, thank you Jane. How was school?”

“Ah good, good too. Thanks. How was your day?”

A suspicious twitch of Maura’s eyebrow is sure to give her away, but Jane doesn’t seem to notice. “My day was lovely, thank you. Is there something you wanted to say?”

“How do you always do that?” She says, almost in awe of Maura.

“Do what, I’m sorry?” Now Maura’s look of perplex is hard to miss.

“You always know when I have something on my mind or I wanna say something.” Jane says with a smile.

“Well, your facial muscles tend to give you away and, when they don’t, it’s often visible in other parts of your body. The body can be clever and transparent at the same time.” Maura stops talking when she realises Jane is no longer paying attention to her words but more to her face. “Jane, is there something you wanted to talk about?”

“Oh, ah, so yeah. I was thinking, that maybe, if you wanted to, we could meet up just for coffee rather than studying. I can study on my own time, and I will, I promise.”

“Jane, I would love to get to know you better and become closer to you, but-“

“Crap. Why does there have to be a but?”

Maura sighs and smiles solemnly, “But, I think you could benefit from studying with me. You seem to have been doing better at school since we started.”

“That was just to impress you. I mean, yeah, I wanna play baseball, but you… you’re just so!”

Maura smiles and her cheeks become slightly rosier. “What if we make a deal? We could extend our sessions by, say, 15minutes and we could spend 45minutes studying and half an hour talking freely?”

“Deal. I’ll take it before you add in another but.” Jane laughs.

Maura responds with a giggle as well, before they begin to go through some of the homework from school that day.

Jane seems a lot more at ease since they had this conversation, and Maura is pleased about that. In her contentedness though, her concern crops up because she still really doesn’t want their relationship to negatively impact Jane’s school performance. She won’t deny that she feels an unexpected friendship growing between them, but that friendship shouldn’t act as an obstacle for either of them in their lives.

“Hey, thank you. For hearing me out, I mean,” Jane says earnestly.

“You’re welcome. You understand that I do still have concerns, and as a tutor I believe that your studies do come first.”

“Yes,” she smiles, “I do. I also understand that I think you’re starting to like me as a person as well as a student, and as a teenager and a student I believe that I have to rebel a little to push for that too.” Her smile has grown a little more since the beginning of that sentence.

Maura smiles back acknowledging her clever and quick wit. “Yes, I understand that to.”

For a moment they just look at each other and smile happily.

“Good.”

“Good.” Maura smiles, her eye contact never breaking.

For a while they continue to work again, and it seems like they’re doing okay. But Maura has begun to feel a thought becoming louder and louder in her head and although she knows it’s not necessarily important, she can’t seem to get it off her mind. Maura, being not considered as socially adept as Jane, knows all too well that letting the words come out of her mouth could be detrimental to their relationship. It could be a huge setback, it could possibly even push the pretty young thing across from her away.  In a moment of distraction though, the words come out. “Why did you kiss me?”

Jane looks up a little confused and not quite sure what spurred on the question.

Maura continues, “I mean, why me? Why then? Why that?”

Jane just smiles at this. Even in her insecurity, Maura is beautiful. Picking up her hand, she smoothly moves it across the table to sit upon Maura’s. “You have to ask?”

Maura begins to look a little shy.

“Because you’re beautiful, you silly genius. Because from the moment I met you, I knew you were the most complex and challenging human being that I’ve ever met. And from that moment, I knew I wanted to know more. And with everything I’ve learned of you, I fall a little further for you.” Jane’s big brown eyes are so sincere as she speaks these words. Almost vulnerable.

Maura breathes deep and smiles.

“And you’re incredibly sexy,” Jane laughs.

This makes Maura’s grin grow from ear to ear. She laughs too, before responding, “You’re rather incredible. You are remarkable. And I am lucky to have met you.”

“Back at you.” Jane smiles kindly. “Wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

Maura checks her watch and says, “Unfortunately, today I will still need to be leaving at 5pm, but I promise next time to stay for an hour and a half as we agreed on. I hope that’s okay.”

Whilst a little saddened by the idea of not spending more time with Maura, Jane understands. “That’s fine. I shall see you next Tuesday, and I’ll hold you to it.” Jane winks.

They pack up their things, and start to head towards the door. Before they part ways, Jane says thank you and leans in to Maura a kiss on the cheek.   
Maura is a little startled by this but is in no way disappointed or annoyed. She just smiles with wide eyes and watches the girl go before heading towards her car.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter. Wanted to give you guys an update. Hope you like it so far. Feel free to leave any comments or feedback. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Hope you’re all happy and well.


	7. Chapter Seven

As 4pm approaches on Tuesday afternoon, Jane finds herself practically running towards the café. She thought she’d get there early so she could freshen up and show Maura that she was ready and willing to study and do… anything else they may had in mind. She heads into the bathroom and runs her fingers through her hair. Pursing her lips together, pinking them up, she wipes under her eyes and her forehead to make sure she doesn’t have any sweat from speeding over. She takes a deep breath, gives herself one more look in the mirror and heads out. Stepping out and looking around, she was surprised to see Maura already sitting in a corner booth at the café.

“Hi Maura!” Jane said keenly.

“Hello Jane,” Maura replied pleasantly.

From where she was standing, Maura was sitting on the left side of the table with the corner of the booth to her left. Jane, accordingly, slid in on the right side and put her bag next to her and pulled her books out of her bag.

“Hi.” She repeats happily, as she once again makes eye contact with the blonde before her.

“Hi,” she said returning a smile. “I know we have to study first, but I just wanted to say, you have a beautiful bone structure.”

“Ah, thank you. I think?”

“Yes, it definitely was a compliment. But I think you could deduce that from the use of the word ‘beautiful’.”

Jane blushes, smiling shyly at that remark.

Maura’s intentions of being a tutor first and a friend second stand strong, but even she is feeling a pull towards a more lax relationship. She knew when she agreed to be both that it wasn’t going to be an easy task, but both sides of her brain were deep in their beliefs that both sides of Jane had potential. That is, as a clever and attentive student as well as a person who is a pleasure to be with who also has so much to offer on a personal level.

The feeling that Maura is struggling with is that, maybe Jane wasn’t as experienced in relationships as she lets on. Her tough façade never faltered, but Maura knew that inside her was a vulnerable young girl looking for someone to love and who will love her. Though sure that she had an interest in the girl as a person not just as a student, she still didn’t want to feel like maybe she was going in to something just so the young thing could satisfied within herself. As if being in a relationship was just another life lesson. To be fair on both of them, Maura reassured herself that her plan to be open _and_ responsible in the relationship was the best option.  


The two get to straight into the studying after that. Unlike in the past though, a feeling of willingness and openness is now present between the two of them, and it’s mutual. The smiles feel less forbidden. The studying feels less forced and more like an act of free will. The thing Jane notices the most though, is the fact that there is no longer this required amount of unoccupied space between them. Touch has become an okay concept as they’ve gotten more comfortable with each other. It feels remarkable that these barriers have been broken down in such a short time, but neither of them feels rushed. They are really becoming happy with each other which, for both of them, is quite a big deal.

 

All the while, Jane has developed some reservations about Maura too. _She’s always so together. And so stunning. How is she so humble and… shy almost?_ Jane didn’t know what it was that she couldn’t work out about Maura, but it didn’t bother her. Most of the time she was too mesmerised about all the amazing things she knows about her that what she doesn’t know doesn’t seem to matter.

As they work, Jane rests her hand on the table tapping her fingers in frustration. Ever so gently, Maura places her hand on her fingers to calm them.   
“What seems to be the problem?” Maura asks, always with a sweet smile conveying a genuine sense of care.

“This question. I mean, this answer. I can get the words right.” So far, Jane hasn’t actually looked up from the page.

Maura frowns a little, but only for a moment before keenly saying, “Well, let’s try it together.”

At this Jane looks up, relenting a smile. Pausing before she speaks, Jane says, “You’re amazing, ya’ know that? You’re always so patient with me even when I’m being a pain.”

Maura stops her in her tracks. “You are never a pain. Everyone gets frustrated. Everyone has things that they don’t understand at one time or another. You keep going though. You are strong enough to persist with something when it matters to you. And that is a wonderful quality to have.” Maura smiles kindly.

Lifting herself up from her seat a little, Jane leans over and kisses Maura on the cheek.

Before she can sit back down though, Maura turns to her and kisses her lips.

_Lips… so soft._

As Maura eases off, Jane just smiles. Her eyes have widened and her gaze has become intense. Maura too is pleased with that occurrence, and smiles in return.

“Maybe I should have trouble more often.” Jane remarks.

“Don’t be silly. I’ll kiss you anytime. Who knows, a kiss as a reward for good work might be better than that which you’ve so far experienced. Are you willing to settle?” Maura says, teasing.

Jane’s smile is now of a devious nature, as if to say I know what you’re doing. And despite knowing exactly what Maura was doing, Jane had no problem with it at all.

“Okay, so time’s up! Now we get to talk, right?” Jane asks hopefully.

Glancing at her watch, Maura nods. When they’re together, both of them find themselves smiling for the majority of the time. There is a lingering sense of happiness that boosts them both up.

“What would you like to talk about?” Asks Maura.

“Hm…” she sounds as she thinks. “How about you?”

“I suppose that is do-able. What would you like to know?”

“How did you get to be so lovely and polite?” Jane says posing a genuine question.

“Being polite is simply a kind and respectful thing to do. My mother had very strong beliefs in the practise of good etiquette, and so as a child it was just was I raised to do. Does that answer your question?”

“Yep. Guess so. Do you get along with your mum?”

“We don’t see each other a lot because she travels, but it’s lovely when she is in town and I get to meet up with her.” Maura smiles, slightly more reserved this time. “May I ask you a question?”

“Sure. Shoot.”

“Do you get along with your mother?” Maura asks, genuinely curious about her relationships.

“Yeah. Pretty much. Like, she’s a bit of a nag, but I guess that’s a parent thing. Gets annoying sometimes though. As the oldest, I think she puts a little more pressure on me and expects more of me.” Jane replies honestly.

“It is common for parents to have the highest expectations of the eldest child. Studies show that there is an underlying belief associated with age and wisdom that parents think of the eldest child as another care giver, hence the high standards and increased responsibilities in comparison with the other siblings.” Maura spurts out almost involuntarily.

Jane smiles politely. “Yeah. Be nice to have a break sometimes though.” She waits, “Anyway, let’s talk more about you. You must have way exceeded your parents’ expectations, you’re amazing!” At this, Jane notices the slightest of frowns creep on to Maura’s face, despite Maura trying to hide it.

“My parents and I are quite different people. We are all individually proud of our achievements, and that is enough.” Her face is solemn. Maura’s gaze is stuck, straight ahead, and with even noticing her movements, she finds herself on the receiving end of a warm peck on the cheek followed by a caring look from Jane.

Jane reaches over and places her hand on Maura’s knee.   
Maura just smiles in acknowledgement, and is sincerely thankful the kind gesture.

In attempt to lighten the mood, Jane tries to change the subject. “So, what’s your favourite food?” She says with the lightest smile she can bare.

Perking up, Maura says, “I appreciate a good grilled vegetable salad with a caramelised balsamic vinegar.”

“Of course you’d like some fancy food like that.” Jane chuckles.

“That’s not a fancy food. It’s just food. I appreciate the layers of flavours presented in a dish like that.” Maura says, unaware of her class.

Jane just smiles in her own sense of appreciation of the woman before her.

“Well, may I ask what your favourite food is?”

“Um. A burger. I like a good burger. With tomato and pickles and barbecue sauce!” Jane says, licking her lips.

Maura smiles, “That sounds quite nice. I don’t think I’ve ever had something like you’ve described. It sounds similar to an open grilled sandwich.”

Jane laughs, and soon Maura does too.

“Okay, okay, so perhaps our culinary experiences have differed slightly in our lives so far. But I’d love to try something different.”

“Maybe one day we could go to this burger place at the mall.” Jane says, smiling with hope. “And maybe you can take me somewhere where they serve all that fancy stuff too!”

“That sounds like a lovely idea. I would be happy to.” Maura smiles. “It seems we don’t have much time left. Is there anything else you had hoped to discuss?”

Jane retreats a little into shyness. “There was something, but it’s not really a topic as such.”

“Okay… What did you have in mind?” Maura says raising an eye brow.

“I kind of, really wanted to, ah…” Jane looks up, unsure of how Maura will respond. “Kiss you.”

Maura smiles, letting out a small laugh. “We can certainly do that.”

Shyly and slowly they both ease closer to the other, eye contact occasionally broken only by the timid glances away. Before they know it though, their lips are locked and Jane’s hands are on Maura’s waist, while Maura’s hands explore the nape of Jane’s neck and the strong line of her jaw. Eyes closed in focus and passion, the space between them becomes smaller.

Moments later as their lips gently part, they each open their eyes and smile. Jane moves back to her seat in a shy manner, but is so content with what just happened. Maura just looks up and smiles at the girl before her.

“You know, I think this could work.” Jane says, smiling at how much she really enjoyed that kiss.

“Yes, I believe we could work out.” Maura says, properly. “It is something that I would like to allow the opportunity to grow.”

“Say it however you want, just be back here on Thursday.” She says wearing a devilish smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re all liking it so far. Please feel free to give me some feedback, good or bad. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and yeah… Just really hope you’re enjoying it.
> 
> Hope you’re all happy and well.
> 
>  


	8. Chapter Eight

Thursday couldn’t come soon enough. 

Maura had a few questions of her own lined up for Jane this time.   
By the time she arrived it was two minutes to four, and Jane was already seated in the corner booth with her books laid out.

“Good afternoon, Jane. How are you today?” Maura asks pleasantly.

“Hi there. Good, good. Um, I ordered us a couple of coffees. I hope that’s okay.” Jane said in hopes of approval.

“How thoughtful of you. Thank you, Jane.” Maura is genuinely taken back by the kind gesture. It wasn’t as if no-one had ever bought her anything before, but usually it was because it was considered etiquette. I mean, sure, she’d offered to pay on dates but the men would always refuse. As would the women, actually.

“Um, it’s a latte. I figured that was a safe option. Ya know. Standard milk/coffee drink.” Jane said, asking once more for approval.

“That is perfect, thank you. Really.” Maura just smiled.

“Are you going to sit down?” She enquires.

“Oh, yes, of course. Thank you. I guess was distracted by your kind gesture. It really is so good of you. But please know that it’s not expected. You certainly don’t have to,” Maura reasoned.

“I know. I just figured I wanted one, so you might too.” Jane says quite innocently. Despite her reputation, Jane really is a big softy. She just has… a strong suit of armour, too. “So, should we study?”

“Yes, we should. What are we working on today?”

“Well, I was hoping we could work on immunisations and how they work. Like vaccines and stuff.”

“Wonderful. May I have a look at the work you’ve been doing so far on that topic, please?” Maura’s eyes are drawn to her books.

Jane is suddenly a little bit nervous. “Ah, actually, we haven’t started the topic yet. I just thought if I started now then maybe I wouldn’t screw up when we got to it. We’re supposed to start it in a couple of weeks.” Jane looks down at the table.

“That’s very studious of you. Good on you for being so forward thinking,” she says, giving Jane a pat on the shoulder. “Have you completed all your current work for school?”

“Yep. I’ve been doing it in my study periods so the topics are still fresh in my head. And then if I get the chance, I am going to take notes over the weekend as a reminder.”

“Two large lattes for table five.” A girl in an apron appears next to them carrying their order.

“Thanks.” Jane says.

“Thank you.” As the girl walks away, Maura turns to Jane and once again thanks her for the unnecessary yet incredibly kind and thoughtful gesture.

“It’s nothing. Seriously. Let’s work.” Jane says trying to move things along.

Maura suspects that Jane’s pride is often a present player when comes to accepting and not accepting compliments or credits. Wanting not to push the friendship, she focuses herself to the task at hand.

“So, vaccines are made up of small, sterile amounts of the disease as well as the antibodies required to fight it off, right?” Jane asks.

“Not quite,” Maura replies. “You’ve got the antibodies right, but the disease in the vaccine isn’t actually sterile, as such. It is usually a weakened strain of the disease so that it cannot do, or is less likely to do, harm to the patient.” Maura says with a patient smile.

“Really?” Jane is genuinely intrigued. “So the stuff that gets put in us is the live disease?”

“With antibodies to combat it,” Maura corrects.

“But doesn’t that mean that people would get sick?”

“Not necessarily. Though there are a small percentage of people who are unable to make their own copies of the injected antibodies and so the disease has a chance to further develop, this is very rare.”

“Huh… I didn’t know that.” Jane says, interested not only in the information but the fact that Maura knows it all. “Okay, so what about people who don’t immunise because they think it can make them or kids sick in different ways?” Jane asks, as she finds herself drawn to know more.

“In what way?” Maura says, partly asking for clarification and partly wanting to see how much Jane knows.

“I dunno. Like some people say that it can give you other health conditions. Or they don’t like them because they are filled with chemicals. And one of my neighbours swears that it gave her son ADHD, talking about how neither of her other children have it.”

Not disappointed by Jane’s previous knowledge, Maura attempts to address as many of the points as she can. “Vaccines have become quite a controversial topic in modern medicine. Similar to nearly everything though, there will always be aspects that have been overlooked.” Maura pauses to gather her thoughts, noticing that Jane is paying complete attention to what she’s saying. “In regards to whether they can cause other health problems, although I don’t know to what specifically you are referring, I will say that is a well-known fact that all medications have side effects. Whilst I am not encouraging it, it is something that will never not be. Just like an opinion, they can impact people in different ways. And due to the subjective nature of it, it is impossible to control the outcome in every situation.”

“Yeah!” Exclaims as she understands what’s been said. “And, like, you also can’t control other factors as well, like lifestyle and diet and stuff.” Jane says excitedly, giddy knowing that she comprehends the ideas.

“Yes, that is right.” Maura stops as she tries to find where she was up to in her head. “Sorry, what was another theory you mentioned?”

Jane thinks for a second before reminding that she mentioned chemicals.

“That’s just silly. Of course it is chemicals, but so is practically everything we consume. Of course I am not saying that their opinions are unfounded. I believe they are coming from a standing point that the chemicals are toxic or dangerous, and that is simply a matter of how you approach the subject. I would argue that although the chemicals they are concerned about are harmful poisons, it is important to consider it in perspective. That is to say that many things, in the right doses can be harmful. And in the same way, many chemicals in the right doses can, in fact, be helpful. For example; a neurotoxin originating from the Clostridium Botulinum bacterium is commonly used in medicine today, and is known as Botox. You wouldn’t think something that paralyses would be a good thing, but when used correctly, it can be advantageous to human survival.” Maura’s face is unresponsive to anything other than her own thoughts as she delves deeper into the work.

“Wow.” That’s all Jane has to say.   
She certainly understands all that is being said, she is just so blown away by all her knowledge.

Maura just smiles although she is a little confused by the response.

“That’s really interesting though. I didn’t know that. So, does that mean anything can be non-toxic at certain levels?” Jane asks wanting to know more.

“Just about, yes.” Maura replies.

“Very cool.” Jane says. “Um, so what about it causing stuff like ADHD?”

“Again, all of this is just one person’s opinion and should not be taken as law,” Maura pleads.

“Got it.”

“There has been some evidence to suggest that certain chemicals have caused an increase in likelihood to develop certain conditions, it is important to consider the two sides.”

“Whadd’ya mean?”

“Well, in any study, there are two simple possible outcomes. One that supports your hypothesis and one that disproves it. Depending on how a study is set up, it is possible to achieve both outcomes.” Maura says, trying to choose her words carefully.

“So, you’re saying they’re fixed. Like sport.” Jane says, trying to understand.

“No!” Maura blurts out. “I am certainly not saying that. But just like the likelihood of winning a lotto ticket, someone has to be that one (or in some cases many have to be that one) to fill the statistics. And humans only see so much of their surroundings that there could be a lot more going on than they are consciously aware.”

“I think that makes sense.” Jane says, still not entirely sure she understands.

“None of this though will be on your final exam though, so I wouldn’t be too worried,” Maura reassures.  “I have a question for you.”

“Ah, sure. Go for it.” Jane says content with a change of topic.

“What would you like your career to be?” Maura asks, so wanting to know the inner workings of the young woman before her.

“Um… I don’t really know.” Jane says honestly. “I guess I want it to be physical. Or at least something that I can fit physical into, but I don’t know what.” Jane thinks, fiddling with her fingers. “Something helping people sounds cool.”  Jane says, earnest as always.

“I think you would be very good at client care.”

“Yeah, I don’t know. I was thinking something a little more hands on, like a physio or maybe a cop. I guess we’ll see what marks I get.” Jane says, a little saddened by her reality.

“You can get any mark you want to. You don’t realise how much potential you have.” Maura says, kindly. Despite her response being quite mark orientated, she is pleased that they are the paths she is considering, believing that Jane really could excel in these areas, particularly that of a police officer. Her inquisitive nature, and strong mind would do well in a field similar to that.

The 45 minutes of studying seems to fly by. So much so that Jane doesn’t even notice that it’s 4:55pm.

“Oh, look at the time,” Maura says leaning back against the seat with a smile.

“Crap, I didn’t even notice. That means we can’t talk for as long!” Jane whines.

“We shall simply have to make the most of the time left.” Maura leans forward again and leans on the table in interest of their upcoming conversation.

“Fine. Hey, did you have anything to ask? I feel like I asked you a thousand questions last time.” Jane asks out of consideration.

“Hm…” Maura pauses, trying not to let on that she really does have a whole line of questions she had hoped to ask. “Well, if you don’t mind me asking, have you been in an intimate relationship with someone before?” Maura tries to tread carefully.

“Ah, yeah, a couple,” Jane says, though her words seem a little forced.

Maura has picked up on that, and involuntarily raises an eye brow out of curiosity. “Would you care to elaborate?”

Jane slumps back in her seat a little before letting out a small sigh. “No.” She says in defeat.

“That’s okay. You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to.” Maura says reassuringly.

Looking up shyly, Jane repeats, “No… I mean, I haven’t… really, been with anyone.”

At this Maura is a little shocked but not too surprised, she supposes. “Oh. Well that’s okay. They aren’t a required part of the high school experience.”

Jane tries to show a small smile as if to say she agrees, but her peers have drilled the belief into her that you must have relationships in high school.

“May I tell you something?” Maura says with a gentle smile.

“Mhm,” Jane murmurs.

“It wasn’t until I was twenty before I had my first relationship with someone,” Maura confesses.

Her eyes shoot up, “really?”

Maura nods.

“But, you’re so perfect. Anyone would be dumb not to want you.” Jane argues.

“If you haven’t noticed, my social skills are a little under-developed.”

“You’re perfect,” She pauses. “And the people you grew up with, they missed out.” Jane says with a comforting smile.

Maura smiles back before speaking. “So did yours.”   
A brief silence takes place before she asks her next question. “Would you like to travel?”

“Um, yeah, maybe. I don’t really know where, I just know I want to get out of Boston some day. Be somewhere else. See something else. You’ve probably been everywhere,” Jane states.

“As a child my parents and I did travel quite a bit. Mostly for their work but it meant I got to experience a variety of cultures.”

“Yeah, my parents don’t really travel. Probably because we’ve never had heaps of money. Like, ya know, we weren’t poor anything. I mean, we always had enough to get by.” Jane tries to speak in way that doesn’t make her family sound poverty-stricken.

“I understand. I suppose I was quite a fortunate child.” Maura’s smile is now quite reserved as if an opposing though is lingering closely behind her eyes.

Jane just smiles kindly, wishing not to pry. She suspects she already knows the answer anyway. “Oh hey, how was your coffee?”

“It was lovely, thank you.” Maura says, her tone becoming slightly more upbeat.

“Good. I’m glad,” Jane says happily.

“Next Tuesday, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to study at my apartment. I could pick you up from school and drop you home if that would make it easier.” Maura asks.

Jane’s a little taken back by this, but is totally up for it. “Yeah, sure. I mean, that sounds nice.”

“Wonderful. I can pick you up from school at 3:30pm, if that suits.”

“Yeah. Thank you. But are you sure it’s not too much trouble. I can get a bus!” Jane doesn’t want to impose.

“Not at all. I would be happy to pick you up. Please don’t worry.”

Relenting, Jane agrees, thanking her once again.   
“I should go. Mum will flip if I’m home late.”

“Of course.” Maura says, wanting not to get her in trouble.

Jane begins to pack up her books and makes sure that she hasn’t left the table too messy.

“Jane?” Maura asks.

Jane just looks over in acknowledgement.

“May I kiss you before you go?” Maura cautiously enquires.

“Teh. Yes. I think that would be okay,” Jane teases.

Both standing next to the table, Maura leans in to kiss Jane with her hands resting on the slender girl’s hips. Jane finds herself caressing Maura’s forearms as she hopes the kiss will never end.

Pulling apart, Jane just smiles and says, “We have to do that more often.” And at this both laugh happily.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far.   
> Don’t forget, both Chapter 7 and 8 have been updated in the last 24hours in case you’ve missed it! 
> 
> Really hope you’re enjoying it, and would love any feedback.   
> Your comments make my day. It means so much that people take the time to say something! 
> 
> Hope you’re happy and well.  
> Thank you again! It’s an honour to be read.


	9. Chapter Nine

The idea of going to Maura’s apartment overwhelmed and excited Jane. Unfortunately, she was still plagued with the thought of how her mother would react.

“Hey Janie, how was school?” Mrs Rizzoli asks as she arrives home on Monday afternoon.

“Good, ma. How was work?” Jane says attempting to play it as cool as possible.

“It was good, we were busy today. People were coming from everywhere, it seemed!” She exclaimed.

“Well, at least you weren’t bored,” she jokes.

“That’s right. How has tutoring been going?”

“Ah yeah, good. It’s much easier to concentrate at the café.” Jane says, delaying mentioning the plan for tomorrow afternoon.

“Hm, well, I’m not sure that I like you going there, but your grades have been better, so I guess it’s working.” Mrs Rizzoli said, not quite convinced of the whole thing.

“Yeah. Thanks. For letting me go, I mean.” Jane’s word have the slightest hint of guilt in them.

“I just want what’s best for you.” She smiles gently. “Just don’t be late home,” she says quite sternly.

“Yep,” Jane remarks as she retreats to her room.   
Whilst not entirely sure she likes the idea of outright lying to her mother, she’s pretty sure it’s the safest option for the time being. She’s not in any danger, and she’ll still be studying… ish.

\---

 _Come on bell… come on! Ring already!_ Jane keeps peaking at her phone to check the time in hopes that if she looks at it long enough the bell will ring for the end of school. It’s said that a watched pot never boils, but she figures if she watches it long enough something is bound to happen. Soon enough, the school bell does indeed ring and Jane is out into the hall like a flash.

“Frost! Frost, come here.” Jane says, in an almost panic.

“Hey Jane, what’s up?” He says casually.

“I’m going to a friend’s place this afternoon, and I need a favour.”

“I’m great, thanks for asking.” He says laughing, unaware that Jane is actually quite panicked.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” She tries to say sincerely. “I’m just a little nervous.”

Frost gasps sardonically loud as his eyes grow as big as they possibly can. “You’re going to _her_ house aren’t you?”

Jane blushes, “Yes, but please can you do me a favour? I’ll owe you big.”

“Sure, whadd’ya need?” He says, as any friend would.

“Okay, well, look, it’s not going to come up, but my mum doesn’t know. She thinks I’m going to a café not to someone’s house. So, if it does come up for whatever reason known to man, can you say you saw me at the café ‘round the block?”

Frost trusts Jane, but is naturally a little concerned about lying to Mrs Rizzoli. “Um, I guess. But can I ask why you’re lying? I mean hey, I get it – do what you gotta do.”

Jane lets out a short sigh, “I just want to be able to have this go at the pace I want it to, not the one that everyone else wants it too. And being the almighty mother buddinski, I just want a chance to let this happen.”

“Sounds like you’re getting soft, Rizzoli,” Frost jokes. “It’s fine, you have my word.”

Jane smiles genuinely now, “thank you. I mean it. And I owe you. Whatever you need.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” he smirks.

“Anyway, I gotta go. Thank you, thank you!” She says although she’s already half way down the corridor.

Stepping outside, she looks at all the people getting into cars and is startled by the realisation that she has no idea which one is Maura’s. Starting to look a little nervous, Jane pulls out her phone as she contemplates what to do. Before she has to decide, her phone buzzes at the arrival of a text message.

_Silver Prius, parked just past the school heading east.  
Maura_

She sighs out of relief, and wonders how she knew when to text.

Opening the car door, she sees Maura sitting in the driver’s seat.   
“Um, do you want me to take my shoes off or something? You’re car is so clean.” Jane is being extra cautious as the nerves run through her body.

Maura giggles, “Don’t be silly. Please, sit down,” she says with a smile.

 _God those eyes are beautiful._ Jane just smiles politely and sits down with her bag on her lap.

“My apologies for not letting you know sooner what type of car I had or where I’d be.”

“Yeah, how did you know when to text?” Jane is so curious.

“What do you mean?” Maura is a little confused by the question.

“I mean, right before you texted I was freaking out because I realised I didn’t know what to look for.”

“Oh,” Maura says quite innocently. “Honestly, I had just parked and it occurred to me to let you know. I suppose it was a coincidence.”

Jane didn’t believe in coincidences, so she just smiled at this answer. “So, where do you live?” She asks in a friendly manner.

“I live in an apartment in the Beacon Hill area.”

A little intimidated by this response, Jane jokes, “La-di-da, you are upper class!” She says smiling.

“Not really. I grew up in that area, and it was quite nice. I had always hoped to stay in that area,” Maura tries to reason without sounding too snobby. Although, Jane’s pretty sure that she would never sound like a snob to her.

“That’s fair,” she says. “Hey, thanks again for picking me up. That’s really nice of you.”

“Nonsense, it’s the least I could do since I am taking you out of your way.”

“Still, thanks.” Jane says nudging Maura’s arm.

“You’re welcome,” she relents.

There’s a silence for a while as they drive through the suburban streets of Beacon Hill. Jane is quite mesmerised by all the big houses and how perfect the streets seem to be. Even the people are all well-groomed and polite, smiling at each other in passing.

Maura pulls into the driveway to an underground parking area for the large building that sits above it. The building is a clean, red brick finish, and every apartment seems to have its own substantial balcony fenced off with black metal floral patterns.

“Well, we are here,” she remarks looking over to Jane.

“I can’t believe this is where you live. I mean, I can, but wow. It must have cost you a fortune!” Jane says, quite uncensored.

“It’s a beautiful building in an area that I love. I still have a mortgage on it, but it’ll be paid off soon enough. And it’s worth it.” Maura smiles humbly.

Walking down the hall toward Maura’s 7th floor apartment, she fumbles with her keys to find the right one.

“So, what’s the plan? Do you want to study like at the way we usually do?” Jane asks, truly not sure of what’s about to happen.

“We could. I was think that perhaps we could be a little more relaxed about the schedule,” she says opening the door and turning off the alarm.

“Holy cr…” Jane mutters. “This place is amazing.” The interior of the apartment has completely distracted Jane from what Maura has just said.

Maura smiles, “I’m glad you like it. You can put your things down by the lounge and we can study at the dining table, if you’re comfortable with that.”

Jane does as she’s told, trying not to behave the wrong way.

All the while, Maura has gone to the kitchen and pulled out a tray of pre-made dips and cheeses from the fridge. Jane hasn’t noticed this until the rumble of the crackers as they slide onto the plate.   
Looking up, Jane tries to figure out what happened.

Maura comes out, poised, carrying the platter like a waitress before laying it down gently on the table. “Please, help yourself,” she says pointing towards the plates and napkins piled in the centre. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Ah…” Jane hesitates, not sure what an appropriate thing to ask for is.

“I made some iced tea, which should be chilled by now, if you’d like?” Maura asks, realising that Jane may be feeling like she’s been put on the spot.

“Um, yeah, that’d be great. Thanks.” Jane says.

In no time at all, Maura has reappeared with two glasses of a pink coloured iced tea in her hands. “Here you go. It is rosehip and raspberry.”

 _Fancy. ”_ Wow, that’s actually really nice,” She says taking a sip, meaning every word. She’s a little surprised as usually she’d just have juice or a soda or something.

“I’m glad you like it. So, how have you been going with the work from last time?” She enquires.

“Yeah, good. I think I got most of it,” She says flicking through the pages of her book in search of the right one.

“That is good to hear.” Maura says encouragingly, as she starts to look through the work she has done. 

“Hey, so, um… I know this is the first time we’ve done this…. Here, but do we have to study?” Jane asks shyly and hopefully.

“We really should study. That is why I’m here,” Maura says even though she doesn’t really want to.

“Oh come on, I’ve done all my work, and I’m ahead!” Jane pleas, knowing just as well as Maura that they both want this.

“Well…” she pauses trying to think of a reason that would be good enough to convince herself to abstain from the inevitable. “Well…”

“Well?” Jane urges.

“Well, perhaps you’d like to sit in the lounge room.”

Maura’s smile isn’t the biggest Jane’s ever seen, but it certainly seems like the happiest. Maybe it was time for Maura to do something that she really wanted.

Jane squeals, finally brave enough to relax a little and grab a cracker from the exuberant food platter before her.  “Um, so how long have you been living here?”

“Approximately three years,” Maura replies before taking a sipping of her tea.

“You could afford this place when you were 23?!” Jane says, completely gobsmacked by the idea.

“Well, I could afford a down payment. I worked quite a lot in college. I always wanted to be able survive on my own.” Maura says earnestly.

Jane’s smile now shows a sense of true amazement at the revelation of her Maura’s character. “You sure can…”

Maura just smiles with a slight hum in her throat before coming back with, “Have you ever thought about moving out in your future?”

“Yeah, I dunno how I’m gonna afford it, but yeah. I’d like to have a place of my own,” Jane admitted.

“Do you work?” Maura asked, continuing the conversation.

“Ah yeah, I help my dad sometimes with his plumbing business. And I babysit for family and friends and stuff, but nothing serious.”

“Jack of all trades. I think you have a wonderful setup for your future. And you’ll get into working a bit more when you finish school. You’ll manage. You may even be surprised by the competitive rates that some bank loans offer.” Maura is trying to comment reassuringly.

“Yeah, we’ll see.” She pauses, “Anyway, come on, let’s talk about something good! Do you have any hobbies?”

“I like to read, particularly non-fiction texts. Listening to music is enjoyable. I have a physical fitness regime that I find both beneficial and pleasant to partake in.”

“Nice. Whadd’ya do for fitness?”

“I enjoy going for runs in the morning and evening, depending on how my days have been planned.” Maura revels in the thought of being on a run.

“Cool. I like running too. I do it at school on the track and whenever I need a break from family at all.” Jane stops for a moment, “So, I run a lot,” she laughs.

Maura giggles too at this remark, though there is a sadness in knowing that she doesn’t always get along with her family. This is something she can relate to. She rests her hand on top Jane’s and relaxes into a kind smile.

“What’s that for?” Jane enquires.

“What is what for?”

“The hand… on mine.” Jane says.

“Oh, I just thought it might be nice…” Maura is now shy about her actions.

“Hm… Okay.”

“Would you like me to remove it?”

Jane smiles while glancing up, “no.”

Both women laugh at this.

As they continue talking, Maura’s fingers ease off the back of Jane’s hand and begin brushing them gently back and forth.   
Jane is clearly enjoying this as her hand moves increasingly close to Maura’s.

“You really put out an awesome spread,” Jane remarked looking to the food.

“Thank you. I made the dips earlier today. The hummus is my favourite.” Maura smiles.

“You made these? Of course you did.” Jane smiles, agreeing that hummus is delicious.

Unsure of what do to next, Maura asks Jane if she would like to see the rest of the apartment.

“Sure,” she swallows a little nervously.

“Actually, would you mind horribly if I got changed. I’ll just be two minutes, this skirt just stops me from being able to unwind.” Maura says honestly.

“Ah, no, go for it.” Jane isn’t quite sure if there’s something implied in Maura just said, but she doesn’t want to seem ungrateful.

A few moments later, Maura returns in a pair of three quarter, dark wash denim jeans that are cuffed at the bottom, and a peach shirt, tucked in casually.

“Wow. That is not what I was expecting. Not that I was expecting anything. Or something. Or nothing, but yeah.” Jane slurs.

“Jane,” Maura laughs, “Should we, perhaps, talk about this? Us, I mean.”

Jane’s eyes fill with dread faster than a balloon could pop. “Um, not really. I mean, not if talking about it means it ending.”

“Oh gosh no! Jane, I didn’t mean that at all!” Maura’s voice is laden with guilt at the thought of causing such unhappiness.

“Then… Then what?” Jane’s voice is still pretty shaken.

Maura smiles kindly with the gentlest eyes. “I apologise. I really only meant, perhaps we’d both feel a little more at ease if we worked out a pace. I mean, I have felt so far that our relationship is sort of in a state of limbo, like we don’t know where we are.”

“Oh…” Jane shies away after getting quite agitated without reason. “Um, yeah, we can talk about _that_.”

Maura nods in acknowledgement of what she hopes is a step forward.

“Sorry for getting kind of mad, or sad, or…” Jane laughs because she can find no suitable response. “Or whatever that feeling was. God, if my family heard me talk about my ‘feelings’ I’d never hear the end of it from my brothers,” Jane jokes.

“Come on,” Maura says in a friendly manner, “Come sit on the lounge. It might help you feel more at ease.” She pauses before continuing, “A person’s sense of comfort in one’s surroundings directly links the position one is in physically as well as that of the position they feel they’re in mentally.” These words are supposed to sound reassuring.

Jane nods, following Maura’s lead into the next room.

“How about we start with what just happened?” Maura politely started, as they sat down on the lounge.

“Yeah, okay. But, um, can I take my shoes off? I won’t put them on the lounge or anything. And I’m pretty sure I don’t have smelly feet.”

Maura just laughs at this. “Of course you can, and if ever you feel that your feet may be ‘smelly’ you can still take your shoes off.”

“Thanks,” Jane says.

There is a bit of a break in words as the two try to get comfortable in each other’s presence considering the setting is now so much more relaxed.

“Can we talk about ‘touching’?” Jane asks as maturely as she can, though her words forsake her.

Maura smiles, always so pleased to just see Jane talk and move and… be. “Yes, we can start there. I would suppose it is a rather appropriate place start considering this lingering sense of unknown expectations between us.”

“Mm…” Jane replies, “So, um, do you want to… touch?”

“Touch is a natural progression in any strengthening relationship, from a pat on the back to sexual intercourse.”

Jane blushes.

“Sorry, is ‘sex’ a better word to use?” Maura asks coyly.

Jane giggles, her cheeks still bright red.

“I simply mean, that touch is okay. That goes for any sort of touch you feel is comfortable. If you want to kiss me, or hold hands, or hug me, that is okay!”

These words put Jane at ease a little. “So, what about other stuff? Like... the stuff I sort of tried to do with you the second time we met.”

Now Maura is blushing. “Whilst I certainly won’t say that I didn’t enjoy that, perhaps it’s better if we ease into things. For both our sakes.”

Jane shows a slight smile and a nod of understanding at this. Although it’s the answer she expected, and the one she thinks is completely reasonable, there is a small part of her that’s disappointed there won’t be any ripping of off clothes today.

“I can tell you right now, though, that I’d quite like to kiss you…” Maura says.

Jane doesn’t need to be told twice. With one deep breath, she turns and slides closer to Maura so that they are sitting right next to each other. Raising her hand up to the blonde’s neck, she pulls her in gently and begins kissing Maura’s lips like she owns them.   
Maura retaliates by grabbing Jane’s waist and holding onto her tightly. She doesn’t need things to go further, but she definitely isn’t letting this moment get away. The taste of her lips is sweet and soft.   
Neither of them open their eyes as their noses bump together like foreplay, and the grip of their hands soften and tighten in the moment.   
Jane’s not felt someone hold onto her like that before, and she hates that. At the same time though, she’s so thankful for it now. To feel like she’s really wanted, like no-one has before. She feels safe, cared for, protected. Loved. Love that’s not forced. Love that’s just… natural. Ever so gently, her tongue slips through her teeth to take in the taste and feel of Maura’s upper lip.   
Maura gasps with pleasure and slides one of her hands down to the brunette’s waist so she can hook her fingers up under the hem of her shirt. She can feel Jane smile as she holds her side. Maura pulls back and smiles also, opening her eyes and watching Jane, completely taken by her beauty (and her lips).

“Was that okay?” Jane asks shyly, though there are very few answers that could ruin her mood at that moment.

“Better,” Maura says, still holding her sides close. “What was it that you said? This could really work?” Maura smiles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness! That chapter just kept going. My fingers just kept typing! Ahaha. I hope it was worth it.   
> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it.   
> Would love to hear any feedback you may have. I honestly love receiving messages. I’ll take any criticism you’ve got too! 
> 
> Hope you’re all happy and well.


	10. Chapter Ten

When Maura comes to pick Jane up from school on Thursday afternoon, it doesn’t take long for her to notice that something’s not quite right with the brunette.

“Hey,” Jane says trying to act normal.

“Hello Jane,” Maura pauses wishing not to push the brunette away. “How are you today?” She says displaying a deliberate smile.

“Fine.” Jane’s not being rude just short in her attempts to hide her emotions. “Yeah, good. Um, thanks. How are you?” Urging the direction of the conversation away from her.

Maura glances down with a small amount of despair. She knows though that if Jane doesn’t want to talk about it, it’s probably best not to make her. “I am well, thank you.”

The car ride to her apartment is relatively quiet.

“Are you up for studying?” Maura asks gently and supportively.

The young brunette is preoccupied staring out the window and takes a while to reply. About three minutes passes before she actually answers. She heard the question, just wasn’t sure how to answer it. “Yep,” she tries to stay cheerfully, “that is why we know each other.”

Maura’s a little shocked by this response. Although she knows that Jane is upset about something, it hurts a little to hear their entire relationship taken back to square one with one little comment. She knows she doesn’t mean it, and takes a couple of pensive breaths before returning her eyes to the road, not sure what the best way to respond is.

When they arrive at Maura’s building and get out of the car, they still don’t speak. Maura’s eyes just watch Jane intently. It feels like she hasn’t even blinked. Unlocking the door to her apartment and stepping in just far enough to turn off the alarm, she stops, turning to face Jane and gesturing for her to enter.   
Jane walks passed Maura about two steps before feeling a tug at her fingers.   
Maura has reached out and pulled her to a stop. The young girl is refusing to turn around. Maura steps closer, not letting go of her hand, and raises her other hand to Jane’s side feeling her muscles tighten beneath her hands. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Jane hasn’t looked up yet, though avoiding it is becoming harder by the moment. “Sorry,” she mumbles still not looking at her.

At this Maura is broken. Her demeanour has gone from trying to be kind and supportive to a ‘you must be okay, be okay for me’ attitude. That one simply word has reduced her to distress. She takes a few quick steps so she can be face to face with the obviously hurting girl before her. “Jane, you beautiful girl, please.”

Jane glances up out of guilt.

“Firstly, what on earth are you apologising for?”

She looks away again feeling horrible about it. “For what I said in the car. I didn’t mean it. And I don’t want that to be us, either.”

Maura knows to what she is referring, and raises a hand to Jane’s chin gently bringing her dark eyes to her own. “It’s okay. You know it is okay. Please though, are you okay?”

“I got a bad grade,” Jane mutters with a little bit of anger in her tone.

 _Absurd. A single bad grade has gotten you so upset_? “I don’t understand…”

“I got a bad grade, okay!” Jane’s clearly worked up about this.

She still doesn’t quite understand but tries to be reassuring. “Well, that’s okay. We can work on it. Whatever subject, we can work on it.”

“But it was in Human Sciences!” Jane looks as if she’s on the verge of tears.

“Oh” Maura says, a little surprised. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Jane breaks free of Maura’s hold and walks toward the lounge room ranting, “I don’t know what happened, okay?” She says dumping her bag next to the lounge. “I just couldn’t remember anything, and then I was getting so… frustrated!” She bursts out. “I couldn’t think. And then when my thoughts did start to come back to, the only thing there was that maybe that meant that things had to change between us, and I don’t want that! I don’t… _fuck”_ The last word is mumbled as she gives in to a feeling of sadness.

Watching the girl slump onto the lounge, Maura walks over and sits on the coffee table in front of Jane. Resting both hands on Jane’s knees, she tilts her head up in hopes of getting the girl’s attention. “Hey, nothing is going to change between us. It just means that maybe we have to focus on studying a little more sometimes. And that is perfectly acceptable. If it’s easier, we can even arrange to have separate meetings; ones for studying and ones for us, at least until we find a balance.” It is taking all of Maura’s strength to display a sense of genuine care without breaking down herself.

“How will that work?” Jane says, still a little worked up. “I mean, you’re still gonna be there, and I’m still gonna be there… I like you Maura, okay? I like you.” Jane relents.

“Beautiful girl, I like you to. One of the reasons I like you is your strength and your persistence. I wouldn’t be suggesting this to you if I didn’t think that you were, in fact, capable of it.” Maura just smiles lightly.

With that, Jane is taken by the wonder that is Maura Isles. Without warning, she reaches out to grab Maura’s hips and pulls her on to her lap. As her legs slide to either side of her own, she trails her hand up her back a little, just enough to bring her in for a kiss. The kiss is long, soft and unbreaking. If Maura’s words hadn’t helped her calm down, that certainly did.

Maura’s brain, always working, can’t help but think that physical contact isn’t a solution to a problem. All the same, she is enjoying the closeness with Jane and can’t bear to be the cause of it ending.

Maura’s fingers voyage up and down the sides of Jane’s lean build. So enthralled by the kiss, she only flinches as a cold shiver runs through from feeling the blonde’s fingers explore her abdomen, otherwise known as the pathway to happiness.

Pulling back slightly, Maura bites her lip in a teasing way before commenting that they should get back to studying.

Jane lets out a growl as she submits to this, but tries to sneak in one more little kiss before she can get away.

Maura knows that Jane would try something though and jerks her head to the side, having the kiss land on her cheek.

The brunette leans back and smirks before Maura eases off of her lap but not letting go of her hand. She wants Jane to follow her.

And Jane does follow, if a little slowly trying to delay the actual ‘studying’. “Hey… thanks.”

Maura turns and smiles as they reach the dining table. “You’re always, always welcome.”

And for that, Jane believes it.

“I’ll tell you what, if we get your studying back on track I will come up with something good for us to do sometime in the next couple of weeks. Deal?”

“Deal.” Jane wouldn’t let that opportunity slip by, and she doesn’t even know what the prize is.

Today they study for the remainder of the time and neither of them fights it.

Jane’s not stupid. She knows when there’s work to be done, and Maura will always support that.   
Maura is just happy that she’s managed to focus after what Jane had said and then the kiss. She is so proud though to see Jane working so hard. _Persistence and strength…_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> Thank you again for reading this. It means the world to me! And you have no idea how happy it makes me to see (and hear) that you guys are enjoying the story. It’s honestly the reason that I keep writing, so I hope to not disappoint!  
> Hope you’re all happy and well.  
> Please know that you guys can always message me about anything, writing or otherwise.   
> You can also follow me on Tumblr (CuriosityComplex). I follow back!   
> Take care and keep smiling, beautiful people!


	11. Chapter Eleven

 

The next few study sessions run pretty much as they did before. They’d study for about an hour and then talk for the remaining half hour or so. Things seem to be going well. Jane is more focused, but still present and free when they talk. Maura feels that Jane still would prefer more talking than studying, but for the moment, things seem to be right.

\---

Picking Jane up on Tuesday, it’s clear that she is happier. For, even when they aren’t speaking, a slight smile or a turn up at the sides of Jane’s lips is always lingering.   
In response, Maura too finds herself happier, but can’t help wonder what’s gotten into the young woman in the passenger seat.

“Hey,” Jane says, clearly wanting to say more.

“Hello,” Maura says letting out a small giggle at Jane’s obvious giddiness.

“So, the other day we had pop quiz. Well, it was a test that we didn’t know about, so I guess it was a pop test. Is there such thing as a pop test? I don’t know, but look!” She says pulling a sheet out of her backpack.

Maura just laughs. “I am trying to drive, Jane, but I take it by your tone that you received a mark that you are pleased with?” She questions.

Jane nods her head rapidly with a squeal.

“Congratulations. See,” she pauses, “I knew you could do it.” Maura is smiling at the road, and it appears to be growing the closer they get to her apartment.

The remainder of the car ride is filled with this content sense of achievement, and they are both so thankful for it.

Heading up the stairs, Maura notices that Jane has an extra spring in her step, which she is finding strangely arousing. Her dark brown eyes are lit up with a sparkle, and Maura can barely look away except for when she has to avoid falling. 

Entering the apartment, Jane puts her books down on the dining table as she usually would but refrains from sitting down. Instead choosing to watch Maura with a stupid smile glued to her face.

Maura lets out another little laugh when she notices, and goes to give Jane a kiss. To her surprise, Jane comes in under her arms and wraps her arms around the blonde in a tight embrace. Completely unable to deny the action, Maura returns the hug happily. Glancing at the table to Jane’s back she notices the test on top of the pile marked with “A” in red ink. Stepping back and grabbing Jane’s upper arms, she shouts, “You got an “a”?” With joy.

Jane nods, apparently a little shy now at the genuine appraisal. “Yep,” she says, her voice full of glee.

“I am so proud of you, Jane! So very, very proud of you!” Maura’s smile is now just as big and stupid as Jane’s. “And do you know what? This is perfect,” she exclaims.

“Why’s that?” Jane enquires curiously, now feeling a little lost.

“Well, because I thought today could be the day you get to celebrate, of sorts. You have been doing so well over the last week or so, that I thought that you deserved a break.” Maura smiles wide, as she sees Jane’s intrigue grow stronger. “Have a seat, wherever you would like and I shall return in just a moment.”

In her absence, Jane thinks long and hard about where to sit as she had no idea what to expect. In her head, she’s thankful that she chose to wear matching bra and underwear today. You know, just in case. Realising that Maura’s probably on the way back, she quickly jumps to the lounge and attempts to look as casual as possible.

Upon her return, Maura’s greeted with the slightly flustered, smiling face of Jane who appears to be sitting eagerly on the lounge. The blonde finds herself a little more at ease as she reasons that perhaps Jane is on the same page having chosen the lounge as opposed to the more formal setting of the dining table.  Placing a flat box down on the table, Maura smiles and politely asks, “Would you like something to drink?”

Jane doesn’t answer. “Scrabble is my prize?” Jane says sarcastically, displaying a little disappointment.

Maura giggles, feigning hurt by that response. Teasing, she asks again, “Would you like something to drink?”

“Hmph,” she pauses. “A soda would be good, thanks.”

It’s not long before Maura returns with a drink for each of them and places them down onto the coffee table. Instead of sitting on the lounge, Maura walks to the other side and plants herself on a cushion on the floor next to table.

“Want some company down there?” Jane remarks with a slightly mocking smirk.

“Please,” She says gesturing to the other side of the table.

Jane slides along the couch and plonks herself onto the floor so she is opposite Maura.   
“What?” She says, noticing Maura’s cheeks becoming a little rosier than usual.

Smiling with wide eyes, Maura says, “Scrabble isn’t your ‘prize’.” Letting out a small laugh at the end of her words.

“It’s not?” Now Jane is truly confused. “I must say, generally when people bring out a box of Scrabble, it’s usually ‘cause they wanna play Scrabble.”

Maura laughs. “Well, we are playing Scrabble, it’s just not what you have earned.”

“Yep, you’ve still lost me.”

“I thought we could play a variation of it.” Maura pauses, testing the water. “I thought that, if you were interested, we could play… Strip Scrabble.” Maura practically winces after she speaks in fear that Jane will hate the idea. She hadn’t thought that maybe Jane wouldn’t be ready for something like that.

“Strip Scrabble?” She feigns outrage. “I suppose we could do something like that.”

“I mean, only if _you_ want to.” Maura has to be sure.

“But darn!” She mocks in an overly girly voice, “I’m wearing my pink bra with purple spots today!”

Maura furrows her eye brows in confusion, searching for some hidden meaning.

Jane scoffs, “I’m kidding! I don’t even own a pink bra with purple spots or whatever I said.” She laughs trying to ease the tension she has cause to build inside of Maura. Recomposing herself so she can reassure Maura, she looks her in the eye and reaches out a hand on the table and says, “I want to. I promise.”

This seems to calm the blonde’s nerves a little.

“So, rules?” She asks keenly.

“Hm,” Maura pauses, “Shall we say every 20 points you earn, an item of clothing goes on the opponent?” Maura is cautious, trying not to push.

“Sure. Just to be clear, what counts as a piece of clothing? Like if I go with socks, do I take off one or both of them?”

“Hm, both.” Maura’s becoming a lot more comfortable with this discussion as it continues on and as she realises that Jane is okay with what’s about to happen.

“Okay then! Prepare to get your butt whooped.” She says playfully.

“Butt whooped? Prepare to lose your socks, Rizzoli.” Maura says trying her best mudslinging.

They both laugh at this, and get straight into the game.

Almost as if playing a game of Snap, the two go back and forth calling out their word once they’ve got one, followed by a proud announcement of the points they’ve earned.

Jane’s the first to play, shouting, “Petri! 1, 2, 3… 14 points! Oh!”

“Mm… Totem! With two double letters, that’s 11 points.” Maura smirks as she proves that she is a more than worthy opponent.

“I’ll see your totem and raise you an Aroma!” Jane cheers. “I believe that’s 8 points making me 22,” she teases.

Maura crinkles up her nose before letting out a small huff. “I keep my promises,” she says playfully kicking off her heels.  “Tactic – which is… 20, bringing me to 31,” she says raising an eye brow smugly.

“And to think, I thought you might be falling behind,” she says cheekily. “What. Should. I. Take. Off?” She voices her thoughts before coming to a decision. Jane removes her already unzipped jacket revealing her “Property Of Boston PD Athletics Division” t-shirt.

Maura smiles at the sight before being interrupted.

“Shut-up. It’s cheesy, I know, but it’s a reminder,” she groans.

“I’m not mocking, I promise.” Maura is still just smiling because she loves seeing the real Jane come out every now and then. It makes her happy to know she’s still in there, and still fighting. “Come on, let’s play!”

“Mm… okay,” Jane relents still not sure if she believes her but is eager to continue the game. “Votes. 14. I just need two more points,” she winks.

“Minor,” Maura says a little disappointed. “8 points. Hmph.”

“Ooh,” she teases. “8 more than I needed. Forge for 10 points, making it 48 in total.” Her smile is growing as she relishes the moment in hope.

“Good word,” she says as she decides on which garment to remove next. Standing up from the ground, she hitches up her skirt enough so that she can lower her stockings.

“Best. Prize. Ever,” Jane squeals.

The blonde laughs, although even she’ll admit that was a little embarrassing. It was worth it though. “Slave. Double Word. 16.” Maura smirks cheekily as if to say I’m waiting. “55. That’s 1 and I’m already half way to the next.

Jane pokes out her tongue before leaning back on the lounge behind her. Maura swears she hears Jane let out a whimper. She stands up and wiggles out of her skinny jeans, not seeming shy at all. She does however regret having taken her shoes off when she arrived. Sitting down, she curls her knees up to her chest and playfully sighs as she rests her chin on top.

Maura is overwhelmed at the site of her long, toned legs. The black bikini briefs that she’s wearing is a sure sign that Jane wants this just as much as Maura. She was actually a little surprised that she wasn’t wearing boy shorts that went half way down her thigh. 

Before Maura can give it another thought though, Jane is right back in the game. She can hear the blonde gulp from across the table as she starts laying down her tiles. “Washy. 50. Tri-ple word,” she says sounding out the finally three syllables.

“Fair is fair,” She says sighing before untucking her sleeveless button up shirt and undoing the buttons.

Jane watches with wide eyes as each button passes through her fingers and becomes a portal to a fantasy.

Undoing the last button, she slides off the shirt, holds it out with a long arm and daintily drops the item of clothing to the floor. Maura is smiling again, because she knows she’s back in control night.

Jane is awe struck by the perfect cleavage before her being cupped by a beautifully lacy bra. And it was a big thing for Jane to say she likes lacy. Okay, maybe she still doesn’t like it. She does like it on Maura though.

As Maura refocuses on her tiles, Jane goes, “Hey, hey! Wait up… I believe I got 50. That’s two pieces of clothing.”

“Darn. I was hoping to get that past you.”

Jane is just grinning with unwavering eye contact.

“Fine!” Maura is searching her body for something she can remove that won’t reveal too much.

“Oh come on! Don’t be shy,” she says playfully, followed by the frank statement of, “I’m not wearing pants, Maur.”

She moans a little, crinkling up her nose again. “What about this? What if I have my turn and then after my turn we can both take a garment off at the same time?”

Jane would much rather see a very bare Maura now, but she figures it’s only fair, so she nods in agreement.

Maura studies the board looking for a word that will ensure her enough points. “Winger. 12 points,” She says letting out a sigh of relief.

Both girls just look at each other for a moment before diving into what they knew had to happen next.

Maura stands, knowing that removing a pencil skirt sitting down would prove rather difficult.

Out of respect and fairness, Jane stands too. “On the count of three?” Maura nods, a little too shy to say anything at this point. “Okay. One… Two…” Jane takes a big breath in before continuing, “Three.”

As if pre-planned, they both rip their remaining garment off like a band-aid. Quick and painless, right?

Beneath Jane’s tee is tanned, slender figure with a toned abdomen and she is wearing a simple black t-shirt bra.

As for Maura, even when ‘ripping off a band-aid’ she manages to do it with poise, unzipping the back of her skirt and letting it fall to the floor. The fabric glides down her wonderfully soft legs.

Hesitating to look up, eventually their eyes meet once again and they are each able to drink in the form before them.

“I don’t really think we’re going to need the game anymore, Maura,” she says, flirting a little.

Maura doesn’t say anything. She just walks around the coffee table and begins to passionately kiss Jane, allowing her hands to explore the tight body in front of her with practically no bounds.

Jane gasps at the first touch, and throws herself into the kiss.

It doesn’t take long for them to find their way backwards a little and stumble onto the couch. Jane lands on top, and the giggle only serves as a minor break from kissing before Jane’s hands and lips find far better things to be doing. Mapping out Maura’s back with her fingers, she then grips Maura petite and firm waist as her lips begin to trail kisses along her jaw line.

Maura arches her back up slightly as she lets out a small moan.

Jane is quick to notice that this has pushed Maura’s breasts out towards her. Nearly involuntarily, she closes any gap there was between their two bodies and starts gently grinding herself up and down Maura as they continue to kiss. She can feel a heat rising between her legs and begins grinding her hips a little harder.

Maura clearly notices and bucks her hips forward so that they can feel everything. She leaves one hand exploring the smooth lines of the brunette’s back and lets the other wander down towards the very top of Jane’s gluteus maximus.

In response, Jane breaks away momentarily as she exhales a small breath and smile and the beautiful blonde before her.

Maura smiles too, and politely asks, “Is this okay?” Hoping to god that the answer is yes because she has no intention of stopping.

Jane nods wrapping her fingers in Maura’s hair, going in for another kiss.

Maura obliges, teasing Jane’s lip with her teeth. She can feel Jane flinch with pleasure each time her teeth graze her.

Lowering one hand to the lounge for support, Jane brings one hand up to Maura’s chest giving her a quick squeeze before trailing her fingers down the hem of Maura’s lacy black underwear. Jane teases with her fingers, walking them around just under the hem. She can feel Maura’s hips bucking in want. Slipping her fingers out, she smooths them down the front of her and beginning to slowly rub between Maura’s legs.

Maura gasps, gripping Jane’s side as she does.

Jane just smiles. There is something incredibly beautiful about this wonder before her in barely any clothes. The fact that it’s also painfully arousing is simply a bonus. Rubbing back and forth, Jane starts putting more pressure as she pushes down on her clit, swiping her fingers towards the already moist, hot folds. Jane can feel herself practically dripping with wetness, as the tension builds.

“ _Uhh…”_ Maura moans.

Jane loves the sound and wants so much to be even closer to Maura. As much as she is enjoying teasing her, she can’t seem to control herself long enough. She gives in, rubbing harder and faster.

Maura’s hand drops to the lounge, gripping at the cushion beneath, her head silently nodding with pleasure as she bites her bottom lip.

Jane is done at that sight and, almost without pause, she brings her hand up and delves into Maura’s underwear needing to feel her close up.

Maura gasps once again, amazed at Jane’s skill.

She strums circles on Maura’s clit, quickening the pace and pressure according to the Maura’s moaning.

“ _Oh Jane…_ ” Maura can barely hold herself together at this point. “ _I’m… So…”_

Jane’s grin is devilish as Maura practically squirms underneath her. Slowing the pace just a little, she presses hard as she lowers her head and kisses her the fit abdomen in front of her. Without warning, she dives two fingers into Maura and relishes in her wetness. Knowing that the blonde is close, she uses her thumb to rub at her clit whilst pumping her fingers in and out.

Before long, Maura is completely done, releasing a rush of pleasure through moans and shallow, panting breaths. Coming down off her high, she manages to raise one of her hands to Jane dark and wavy hair, playing in the locks as Jane slows the pace to bring her through. Her breathing returning to normal she looks down at Jane who has started to crawl up her chest to meet her eye to eye. “That was amazing,” Maura remarks. “Are you sure you haven’t been with anyone before?”

Jane blushes. “I might have started practising a little… on myself, since I met you.”

Maura giggles. “Well, it paid off,” she jokes. Taking a moment to think, she then says, “How about I do something you can’t practise on yourself?”

Jane begins to look a little nervous. She thinks she knows what Maura has in mind but doesn’t know how it’s going to feel. And when she does things to herself, she’s in control. What if she loses it?

“Only if you would like,” Maura assures. “I can start off slow, and you don’t even have to think before speaking if you don’t like it or want me stop.”

Jane nods, though she’s still a little hesitant.

Maura manoeuvres herself so she is now on top. She lowers herself down so she can take off Jane’s underwear. She is slow in her movements because she doesn’t want Jane to become overwhelmed or pressured.

Jane bites her lip shyly. She takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself. _I want this. And Maura is such a good person. It’s gonna be okay. It’ll be okay._

Underwear dropping to floor, Maura looks up at Jane trying to gauge her response.

Suddenly struck by a thought, Jane blurts out, “I hope it’s okay.” She pauses. “I, um, I didn’t know what people did, so I shaved it off ‘cause I figured then it would at least be, like, neat.”

Maura giggles at Jane’s nervousness. “It’s perfect. Remember: you can tell me to stop at any time and I will. I will not force anything on you.”

Jane nods with a slight smile to show her thankfulness.

Maura eases in, placing light kisses along where the top of her underwear would usually be. As one hand touches Jane’s thigh, parting her legs a little, Jane lets out a short gasp.

She is still nervous, but feels as if the concept of pleasure is pulling her in.

Slowly, her kisses trail down towards her folds landing on her clit first. Jane bucks her hips upwards involuntarily, giving Maura better access. She continues to plant soft kisses on her clit, slowly allowing her tongue to slip through and give her little flicks.

Jane moans, with pleasure, almost completely at ease with what’s happening.

She starts to suck at her clitoris rhythmically as Jane grips the cushions and continues to buck. Before long, she slips her tongue through her lips to caress the folds of Jane’s core.

“ _Fu…”_ Jane moans, feeling her stomach muscles tighten.

Maura slides her tongue into her sensually, starting to lap up all of Jane’s wetness. As she enters, Jane lets out the most arousing moan she has ever heard. If Maura wasn’t wet before, she certainly would be now.

Close to coming, Jane lowers one of her hands as Maura continues to take her in. She is stopped though by the cheeky grinning eyes of Maura, who then raises her own hand and begins to rub vigorously at her clit.

Jane’s hands drop to her sides as she begins to lose herself and all control. She can feel her legs flinching, and she tries to stop them for trapping Maura’s head as her muscles tense like never before.

“ _Oh… God, yes… Fuck, Maura, yes…”_ And with that, Jane reaches a climax higher than she has ever been able to achieve herself. Coming down from her high, Maura eases off, and starts to trace a line back up towards her lips.

“Was that okay?” Maura asks hopefully.

Jane blushes. “I think that last moan pretty much said it all.” She grins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Would love any reviews or comments you might have. 
> 
> Take care, kids.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Hey_

Maura looks at her phone and is surprised to see this text message from Jane.

_Hello Jane, is everything alright?_

Even in a text Maura uses proper spelling and punctuation. Of course.

_Yep_

_I’m glad to hear that. Can I help you with something?_

_Nope_

_Okay Jane, you’ve lost me._

_I just wanted to talk to u. hope that’s okay…_

Maura can guess that Jane’s now feeling a little nervous about texting her. She tries to reply with something reassuring.

_Of course. How are you, beautiful girl?_

_good. just at lunch in the library._

_That’s nice. Have you eaten?_

Even when they’re apart, Maura still thinks about Jane. Still cares about her. All of her.

_mhm. pb and fluff. very mature._

_That does sound mature. May I ask what “fluff” is?_

_what?! u don’t know what fluff is?_

_I suppose not._

Texting is still uncharted territory between the two of them, so as soon as Jane realises that Maura may be feeling a little self-conscious, she is cautious with what she writes.

_thats okay. Ur not really missing out. its like marshmallow but… spreadable._

_Sounds nutritious._

Even without her saying anything, Jane is sure that she’s being laughed at.

_stop. :P_

_I assure you, I don’t know what you are referring to._

_I know youre laughing at what i had for lunch._

_Okay, maybe a little. Only because it is a rather sweet meal. It made me smile._

_well i guess its okay since i like to see u smile_

_Are you still okay for tutoring tomorrow afternoon?_

_course. but i dunno how much studying’s gonna happen…_

_\---_

Arriving at the school on Thursday afternoon, Maura is a couple of minutes early. She checks herself in the overhead mirror briefly, before pulling out her phone and checking her e-mails.

Heading down the stairs at the front of her school, Jane unties her hair running her fingers through it to make it look presentable. Presentable for Jane. As she see Maura’s car, she notices that her head is down as if she’s looking at something. The brunette, in a particularly playful, sneaks up to the car opening the door as fast as she can and yells “BIOLOGY!”

It certainly gets Maura’s attention as she flinches back, her head shooting up in fright. When she’s Jane’s face she lets out a shallow breath of relief and with a hum laughs happily. “You scared me.” She says smiling, pretending that she’s actually bothered by it. “Hello Jane, how are you?” After recomposing her thoughts, Maura’s quick to notice that Jane is in a short pair of black running shorts that show off her long, tanned legs and a red v-neck t-shirt that hugs her form perfectly. She is not disappointed.

Sliding onto the passenger seat she leans over and kisses Maura on the cheek. “I’m gooood, thanks,” she says elongating the words playfully.

“You do seem to be very chirpy today.”

“That’s ‘cause I get to see you! And how are you?”

Maura giggles, “I am very well, thank you. Did you just have PE?”

“Yep,” she nods. “What’d you get up to?”

“I studied a little and ran some errands that needed doing. Nothing too exciting,” she smiles contentedly.

\---

“Thanks,” Jane says taking the glass from Maura’s hand.

“You’re welcome,” she says with an always polite smile.

“Ya know, I’ve been meaning to say, you know you don’t have to give a glass, right? I mean, I know it comes from the cans, and I can drink out of those. And that way you don’t have to deal with another dirty cup.”

“I suppose it is just habit. My mother never would have approved of drinking it straight from the can, although I’m not entirely sure why it was such a terrible thing. That aside though, please don’t think of yourself as a burden. You needn’t worry yourself over such trivial things,” Maura smiles with kind eyes as she finishes her sentence.

Jane just smiles in acknowledgement, so thankful for the chance to meet Maura.

Today is unlike any other day before. Neither one of them had to ask what the plan was, not even just for a second round of approval. They were comfortable, and they slipped into the routine of work then relax. It’s as if Tuesday’s occurrences helped to break down the boundaries. Now they could finally be themselves with each other. This was quite a big development for both of them.

By the time 4:45pm rolls around, they are sitting on the lounge together. Maura has her feet up to the side and is leaning a little on Jane. And Jane has had her hand resting on Maura’s knee practically since they sat down. Neither one of them has any interest in leaving this place. 

When she notices the time, Jane releases a small breath and leans forward to put her book on the table with her pens. As she leans back, her head finds comfort nuzzling into the nook of Maura’s neck.

“Jane, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.” Maura says cautiously.

“Mm?” She tilts up her head to look the beautiful blonde. “What’s that?”

Maura is put at ease when Jane doesn’t get scared away from her. “It’s just, we have been _seeing_ each other for a while now, and I just feel that I need a little more.”

Now Jane is a little scared, though she tries not to show it. “… okay. What’d you have in mind?”

“Nothing major,” she tries to say without heightening Jane’s already fragile suspicion. “I just thought that, perhaps, we could meet up another time. Outside of our scheduled study days.”

“I’d really like that,” she says quietly, her voice steady and strong.

“You would?” Maura’s a little surprised. She didn’t think she’d be so quick to take to the idea.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s only fair. And if we do wanna do something with our relationship it makes sense that we gotta do a little more. Put a little more into it.”

Maura smiles at Jane’s understanding and the maturity she is showing.

“I know it’s been a little restricting being able to only see each other on set days.”

“You’re amazing.” Maura’s words completely in awe of the brunette.

“Don’t be silly. I want this. I want you. That’s all.” She smiles.

“I do have one more question, if that’s okay with you?”

“Sure, shoot.”

“What does your mother think of … us?”

Jane swallows the choking feeling that arose in her throat. “I haven’t exactly told her…” Jane says as honestly as she can trying not to wince away in fear of Maura’s reaction.

Understandably, she is a little shocked. “Really? May I please ask why you haven’t told her.”

Jane’s eyes suddenly look so sad. “I dunno, I just…” she pauses trying to figure out the right words. “It’s just, she knows that I like girls and all and she gets that, but I think there’s still a part of her that’s hoping it’s just a phase or something. And then if I told her it was you and she knew your age and stuff, I dunno how that would go.”

“Sweetheart… You shouldn’t worry about things like that. I understand how hard it can be to try to find acceptance within your family or with friends, but you have to know that what’s best for you is the best thing you can do sometimes. You shouldn’t have to deny yourself in fear of others.”

Her words make perfect sense. Logical sense. Yet Jane is struggling to find comfort in them. She is overridden with guilt or fear or some emotion that she can’t seem to put her finger on. Despite all this, the tough girl inside finds her voice. “You’re right. I will talk to her.” She waits, “And thank you. For not freaking out and all.”

Maura smiles, “I’ll admit, a small part of me might have wanted to. However, I have been a similar position to you. I remember that and I remember how difficult it was at times. I’m just glad that I have a chance to support you.” Maura wraps her arms around Jane before leaning back and kissing her hand.

\---

“Hi sweetie, how was tutoring?” Angela asks.

“Um, yeah, it was good.”

She can sense the hesitance in her voice. She puts down the wooden spoon next to the stove and heads towards Jane, but Jane flinches back a little. “What’s the matter?”

Jane sighs. “So, um, you know how I like girls?”

Angela nearly shudders at the thought, but tries to supress the feeling. “Yes.”

“And you know I’ve been going to tutoring.”

“Yes…” Her voice is a little lower this time hinting a sense of pre-disapproval.

Jane sighs. _This isn’t going well._ She decides to just do it. So she takes a deep breath in and almost slurring her words, she bursts out, “Well, I like her.”

Angela doesn’t respond.

“And we’ve sort of been seeing each other.” Jane’s whole better is on the defence in fear of her mother’s wrath.

“You mean you haven’t been studying?” She questions.

“No. Ma, we’ve just been getting to know each other as well. We’ve actually been really good about it, like we’d spend so much time studying and so much time talking.” Jane tries to reason.

“Mhm…”

“Look, ma, the reason I mentioned is because I’m going out with her. Not like tutoring. Like, I’m going on a date with her.”

“Are you going to wear a dress?” Suddenly finding herself distracted by Jane in a relationship with someone.

“Ma, no! I am dating her not having a brain transplant.” You can hear the relief in her voice.

\---

_Would u like to go on a date with me?_

_Have you spoken to your mother?_

_Yep._

_How did it go?_

_… Better than expected._

_I am very glad to hear that. Perhaps we could go to dinner one night? I could introduce you to some ‘fancy’ food._

_Lol. Sure. When?_ _J_

_Does Sunday evening suit you?_

_Yeah. Got a family lunch that day, but should be done by then._

_Lovely. I will pick you up at seven. Good night, Jane. I’m proud of you._

_Wait! Before u go. Whaddo i wear?_

_Smart casual. But whatever you’re comfortable in is fine._

_k. Thanks Maura. Really. G’night._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter.   
> Feel free to leave any feedback you might have.
> 
>  
> 
> I am also looking for prompts for a new story, so if you have any thoughts send them through! C:
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you’re all happy and well.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! It means the world to me.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Ding dong.

The time had arrived and Jane’s stomach practically dropped to the floor as she heard the sound of the doorbell.

As previously discussed, her mother had agreed to ask as few questions as physically possible. Thankfully, her dad and brothers were far too distracted by the basketball game on the television to notice anything around them.

Opening the door, Jane looked from the ground up, noticing Maura’s impeccably shined black heels and following her toned calves up to where her dress fell. It was a gorgeous blue fitted dress that hugged Maura perfectly. Her favourite part of the outfit though was the smile that sat above it all.

“Hello Jane,” she said without a stutter.

“Hey.” That’s all that came out of her mouth before the smile became all-consuming. “I’m really happy we’re doing this, and you look”

“Hi, I’m Angela, Jane’s mother,” she said clearly having come from the kitchen in her apron.

Jane shies, looking to the ground over her shoulder partly out of embarrassment and partly to figure out if her ma’s voice echoing through the house had caught the boys’ attention. She lets out a sigh of relief to find them still glued to the television.

“Hello Angela, I believe we spoke on the phone when I first began tutoring Jane.” Maura smiled politely. She too realised how easily they’re relationship could be torn down if it weren’t approved of.

“Yeah, I think we might have. How old did you say you were?” She says starting to prod a little.

She gives a quick glance over to Jane who is quite obviously scared witless at what she fears to be the Rizzoli Inquisition. “26. However, I don’t want to cause you any concern. Jane and I have been taking it slow, and I wouldn’t never push her. I care far too much for her.”

Angela’s eye brows are still furrowed a little in suspicion, but has shown a hint of a smile when she heard the word ‘care’. She’s not a gullible woman, and so it is reassuring to see the possibility that she feels Maura’s care for Jane is genuine. “I don’t want you taking advantage of my Janie,” she says with a stern undertone as she once again takes a position of authority.

“Of course. I would never wish to do anything harmful to Jane.”

“Okay ma, that’s enough. You know she isn’t an axe murderer, so we’re going now,” Jane says hurrying the conversation along.

“Have fun, and be home by ten! It’s a school night!” But by the time she finishes the last word, Jane’s already grabbed Maura’s hand and gotten half way to the car.

“Yep! Thanks ma! Love ya.”

\---

In the car, Jane tries to sit as still as she can as to not wrinkle the fabric of her shirt.

“You aren’t being very subtle, you know?” Maura smiles.

“That obvious?”

“A little. Although I’m not sure what it is that you’re so worried about.”

Jane looks down at her lap. “I just saw what you were wearing and think that I’m not dressed up enough.” She pauses before continuing. “Sad thing is, this is pretty much the most formal thing I’ve got and it involved cleaning a black pair of chucks.”

Maura giggles. “Don’t be silly. You look beautiful, you always do. And your outfit is more than appropriate. I quite like the look you’ve put together by tucking a cream, collared button up shirt into dark blue denim jeans. And the necklace you’re wearing gives it just enough shine, too.”

Jane raises her fingers up to the rounded silver metal plate on her necklace as she speaks. “Are you sure this is okay?”

Maura smiles sweetly. “It’s perfect, Jane. I promise. _You’re_ perfect.”

Jane’s shy smile was still there, despite her complete awareness of her clothes and her doubt that they are appropriate. All the same, she’s just happy to see Maura and to see her smile. “So, where’we headed?”

“I am glad you asked. We are going to a place called Parker’s Restaurant at an Omni Hotel. I thought they would have an appropriately wide variety of foods to choose from.”

“Thanks,” always amazed at the Maura’s consideration for her. “I know that you’d have to have given that a lot of thought, and I appreciate it.” Jane smiled, brushing her fingers along Maura’s upper arm.

“Nonsense. Jane, I care about you. And that voids you of any burden to me. Please don’t worry yourself.” Maura just smiled, as usual, and reach her hand over to rest on Jane’s leg.

The car trip was quiet but neither of them were uncomfortable. In fact, they were both quite happy to be in each other’s presence. And there was this feeling of relief knowing that it wasn’t a big secret anymore. That they could just… be.

\---

“Wow,” Jane exclaims as quietly as she can as she looks over the menu. “All the meals are so big.”

“Would you like to share something?” Maura asks.

“Mm, that’s okay. I want you to be able to get what you like too. After all, this is our date. You shouldn’t have to accommodate for me the entire night.” Jane smiles genuinely, attempting to persuade Maura to indeed let her enjoy herself as well.

“Does anything look appealing to you?”

“Um, I dunno. Everything I guess.” Though her words true, Jane tries to hide the fact that the food really is a bit expensive. “What’re you thinking of having?”

“I quite like the sound of the Sautéed Skate.”

 _Served with Roasted Cherry Tomatoes, Wild Rice & Sorel Cream _Jane reads. “That sounds nice.”

Maura can sense a little bit of sarcasm in her voice, and smiles at the brunette almost teasingly. “Now, what will you be having this evening?”

“I might get the Roasted Chicken. It sounds pretty normal, right? How weird can fancy mash potatoes be anyway?”

Maura laughs at Jane’s cute sense of humour.

Once they’ve placed their orders, the two begin chatting about anything that crosses their minds. And for a while, the conversational topics remain quite light.”

“So, can I ask you something?” Jane says with no notable change in her tone.

“You may. You don’t have to ask to ask though.”

“Have you dated many girls?”

“A couple. Why do you ask?” Maura’s a little concerned that Jane may be becoming too self-conscious, which worries her because it also makes her feel like it is a reflection of her actions, and Maura had never intended for that to happen.

“No real reason. Just the other day when we were talking about people in your past, you mentioned guys and girls, and I was just wondering.”

“I have probably dated more males than females, although that isn’t a measure of the quality of the relationships either. What about you? I have always admired that you seem to be quite confident in your sexuality.”

“I guess for longer than not, I’ve liked the way girls looked. But for a while I tried to like guys because that was the expected way, and I thought that’s where I was supposed to be.” Jane lets out a small sigh before smiling a little and continuing, “But I’ve always found the relationships I’ve had with girls more… fulfilling. Although, I don’t exactly have a lot of _girl_ friends.” Jane doesn’t seem disappointed in her statement.

“I am not saying this to make you feel pressured in any way, but I feel that honesty is important.” Maura smiles gently. “Whilst relationships are primally based on physical appearance, pheromones and hormones, and despite the fact that that makes this statement completely biased, I feel the most comfortable and the most happy with you.” Maura’s smile becomes shy, but her eye contact doesn’t waver.

Jane smiles in return, and can’t help but reach across the table to feel Maura’s fingers under hers. “Ya know what? Me too…”

\---

When the bill arrives, both of them reach for it.

“Jane, don’t be silly,” she smiles. “This is on me.”

 _Her eyes are so kind…_ “C’mon, it’s the least I could do. Besides, I want to.”

“Hm… What if I pay for some of it, at least. You shouldn’t have to pay, really.”

“Nope. This one’s mine. It’ll be my way of saying thank you for a wonderful evening and for showing me something a little fancier than I’m used to,” she says smiling.

“Can I at least pay the tip?” Maura implores. She knows that it isn’t a cheap meal and doesn’t want Jane to feel like she owes her anything.

“Maur, it’s good. We’re sweet.”

Maura is always overwhelmed with the kindness Jane shows towards her. It’s not something she is too familiar with either. “Thank you, Jane.” She pauses, “I really hope you had a lovely night and that the food wasn’t too bad.”

Jane smiles gently, her eyes dark with the intent of a good night kiss. “I did,” is all she says before leaning in for the kiss she’s been waiting all night for.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise for the delay in the update. Hopefully, I will get back to updating more regularly, though I feel this story may be coming to an end. 
> 
>  
> 
> Really appreciate all of you reading this. Means so much to know that you’re out there.
> 
>  
> 
> Looking for prompts for new stories, so feel free to message me about it if you have any ideas.
> 
> Happy to hear feedback, good or bad.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you’re all really happy and well. Take care!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

“Hey, so can I pick where we go next?” Jane asks eagerly.

“Of course,” Maura nodded brushing her hair behind her shoulder. “What would you like to do?”

“Mm… Food’s good.”

“Okay. Did you have a specific place in mind?”

“Here.”

“Here?”

“Yeah, at your place.” Jane’s smile is still unabashedly keen.

“I suppose we can do that. I had expected something a little different, but I see no problem with that option.” She says still a little confused.

“Great! But I have a couple of rules!”

Maura just giggles. “Sure. What are the terms and conditions of this next date?” She smirks.

“First of all, you aren’t allowed to dress all fancy.”

“You don’t like my clothing style?”

“No, actually, I love it. But I know that you don’t just wear formal clothes all the time, and I want to see that side of you too.” Jane is gentle with her words, and is not losing enthusiasm as she goes.

The blonde winces a little at the thought of wearing anything less than proper in front of company, but she is surprised at how at ease she is considering, if it were anyone else, she would be freaking out by now at even the prospect of that request. She nods.

“So, like, whadd’you wear when you’re bumming ‘round the house?”

“I suppose if it’s just me and I have no plans for the particular day I would wear something like my yoga pants and a t-shirt.”

Jane is pleased and it shows in her smile. “Great! Rule number two: I get to pick the food.”

She smirks again, remarking, “I think I can deal with that.”

“Are you allergic to anything?”

“No. I am not. Should I be concerned?” She jokes.

“No,” she laughs. “Ya know, I’d just hate to kill you when things were just gettin’ good.”

“That _is_ a relief,” Maura says sardonically.

“Ha ha,” she mocks. “And,” she exclaims, “Rule number three!”

“Wait a minute. You said you had a couple of conditions. That means, by definition, that you had two.”

“Well, _too_ bad. I have three.”

“Fine,” she says faking a whimper.

“You don’t get to pick me up.” Though her voice is still playful, it is clear that this is something she is quite firm on.

“What? Why not? What’s wrong with me picking you up?” Maura’s is now confused if she wasn’t still from before.

“I want it to be a surprise,” She smiled.

“It can be a surprise if I pick you up,” she pokes.

“Not the same. I’m not changing my mind. Hmph.”

Maura can see that she is not going to budge on this one, so she looks for another way to compromise. “Well, fine. Is there something I can prepare? Perhaps you have a snack or dessert?”

“Nope. I’m doing that.”

Maura smiles. “Jane, that’s very sweet of you, and I can’t say that I’m not a little bit intrigued by what you have planned, but it’s not fair that you have pay for everything.”

Jane realises that Maura’s not going to move on this one either, “fine. You can pitch in.”

Maura pulls out her wallet contently feeling somewhat accomplished.

“$10.”

“What? Jane, don’t be silly. Here, take 50.”

“No way. It’s ten or nothing.”

Maura relents and hands over ten dollars. “I will get you back for this.”

“Ooh,” she mocks. “Is that a threat Ms Isles?” She says, raising an eye brow.

“Maybe it is,” she laughs.

\---

Opening the door, Maura sees Jane standing with nothing in her hands. “Hello Jane.”

“Hey, how are you?”

“I’m… fine, thank you,” although it’s clear that she’s somewhat perplexed.

“Are you going to invite me in?” Jane says smiling as if nothing is wrong.

“Ah, of course. Please come in.” Maura shakes her head quickly as if to try and shake off the feeling of confusion.

“Ya know, you look amazing. Even in your bumming around clothes, you still look… amazing.” Jane says, smile still glued to her face. She is genuinely in awe of just how good Maura looks in thin, form-fitting clothing. Of course, the fact that they were form-fitting just accentuated the stunning body underneath it.

Maura blushed, though her thoughts have begun to get the better of her. “Jane.”

“Mhm,” she says taking her phone out of her pocket and putting in on the table.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” she says attempting to convey the gentlest look she can pull off considering her eyes were officially furrowed. “But, what are we eating?”

Jane let out a little giggle, as if she’d been waiting for that question since the moment she arrived. “It’s on the way,” she says with a wink.

“We’re having take out?” Maura’s posh side was showing.

Jane laughs again, waiting for that response too. “You’ll like it, I promise.” She smiles, assured. “So, what’d you get up to today?”

Realising that no reply is going to change the circumstances, she relents and moves on with the conversation. “Oh, just usual Saturday business. Did some cleaning, a little shopping, payed some bills. All incredibly riveting activities,” she jokes.

Before Jane can respond there is a knock at the door.

“Can you get that?” Jane asks.

Maura nods with a smile and heads towards the door.

At the door stood a young man holding two pizza boxes with a foil loaf on the top. “Good evening ma’am; two regular pizzas, one Felcaro Spinach Pie Pizza and a Diavola Pizza, as well as your garlic bread.” He said pleasantly.

Reaching for her wallet, she said, “What do I owe for that?”

“Not another cent, because you’re the most beautiful woman in the world.” He handed over the food and left without another word.

Now incredibly confused, Maura headed toward the kitchen with the food. She notices an incredibly goofy smile on Jane’s face. “You made him say that?” She says, pretending to be outraged as her cheeks pink up from embarrassment.

Jane just nods, carrying the plates and glasses to the table.

Putting down the food as quickly and carefully as she can, she runs over and kisses Jane on lips.

The feeling of her body heat against her skin was so good, it was almost a sin to pull away. She was enjoying Maura’s waist in her hands far too much.  “I’m glad you liked it,” she says winking again starting to move back a little. “Now, let’s eat.”

Maura is still smiling. “Okay,” she says happily. “So, what are we having?”

“Alright, well, I got a coupl’a things to make sure that you hopefully like something.”

“I’m sure I will, but go on.” A smile is still plastered across her face.

“Right, so we have a Felcaro Spinach Pie Pizza which has… spinach, tomatoes, feta cheese, garlic and… asago cheese.”

“Asiago,” she corrects.

“Yeah, that stuff!” She smiles hopefully. “And I also got a Diavola pizza which has chicken, roasted capsicum and mozerella. Oh, and I figured a garlic bread wouldn’t go amiss.”

“Well, it all sounds rather different but I can’t say that I’m not a little bit excited.” Opening the boxes, Maura notices something a little different about one of the pizzas. “Perhaps you can answer something for me.”

“Shoot.”

“One of these appears to have a red tomato sauce base and one doesn’t. Could it be a mistake?”

“Nope. See, this one,” she points, “is supposed to be like a … spinach and cheese pie or roll but in the form of a pizza, and this one,” she points again, “is more of a… classic style pizza.” She smiles. “Try it. Try both. I think you’ll be surprised.”

\---

Before either of them consciously notice, the pizzas are both half gone, the remaining halves are cold, and they’ve somehow moved from the dining table to lounge.

“That was actually rather delicious,” Maura says very eloquently.

“Glad you liked it.” Jane smiles, a little sleepily.

“And although I am sure that the starch content in that entire meal was far higher than recommended, it was so good…” She laughs guiltily.

Jane just smiles in acknowledgement.

“You know, I think I like seeing you like this,” Maura’s eyes are smiling with care.

“Are you saying I’m not pretty other days?” Jane jokes being mad.

She laughs. “No!” She exclaims. “Of course not! I was simply implying that seeing you in the clothes of your choice, and feeling like you are free to act as you wish, suits you. And for that I am happy. Because I feel like that happiness is with me.” The blonde shies away near the end of the sentence in fear of sounding rude or desperate.

“It’s not the clothes, Maur.” Her eyes are staring gently. “It’s you,” she says before leaning in for a passionate kiss.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello kind people of the internet,
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to say a huge thank you to each and every one of you for reading this story. It has made me so happy to hear that so many of you were reading and enjoying my first fanfiction.
> 
>  
> 
> I really look forward to writing more and hope that the people who read my next story are at least half as kind as you guys are, because you really are amazing.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you’re all very happy and well.
> 
>  
> 
> NB:// PROMPTS WANTED.   
> Feel free to message me or write a review. Would love to hear your feedback on the story or any ideas you might have for a new one.
> 
>  
> 
> Take care you beautiful people.


End file.
